


Incognito

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, First Dates, First Time, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Reminiscing, Sexting, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: After finally admitting to himself that he likes guys too Link goes on a new dating app to hook up and gets a match. Things get heated.





	1. It's A Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsLora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLora/gifts).



> I'm sure you've all heard this song before but this was originally supposed to be a prompted ficlet for ItsLora. Her prompt was Rhett and Link meeting on Tinder. I changed the dating app to a made up one (I'm sure that something like this exists but I've been married for 7 years, I don't know about dating apps irl) and posted this on Tumblr. It got a lot of enthusiastic feedback so this is going to be a chaptered one. No one is less surprised than me. Well, maybe Mick is. I love her, btw. Thanks for betaing again, honey! <3

Link’s phone lit up on his nightstand and cast a bluish glow on the ceiling of his bedroom. He’d just turned the lights off and tucked in but he couldn’t resist checking the notification.

_You have (1) new match(es)_

Link perked up. He’d downloaded the new dating app Incognito earlier that evening. He hadn’t tried dating through an app before. Not something you wanted to do when you worked in a semi-public profession as an internetainer.

But he’d heard some of the crew talking about Incognito and gotten intrigued. There were no pictures, no real names unless you decided to share them with someone you’d matched with. This was his first match. He’d been picky and he knew it. Everyone’s answers to their bio questions had just felt either boring or felt like they were trying too hard. Link had chosen to like only three men’s profiles and, apparently, one of them had liked him back.

Link wasn’t exactly looking for a relationship in this thing, so he wouldn’t have needed to be so picky. He didn’t have time for one. Right now, work took too much of his time and his brainpower. There was also the fact that he wasn’t exactly out of the proverbial closet yet. He’d only recently come to terms with it himself. Bisexual. That was what he was going with right now. He knew the label didn’t mean that much. It might still change but even getting to accept that had been a struggle.

Not even Rhett knew yet. Link wanted to tell him, of course, he did, but something was stopping him. That was probably the biggest reason he wasn’t ready for a relationship with a guy. Keeping something like that from Rhett just sounded both exhausting and too wrong.

But he did want to dabble a bit. He’d never been with a guy, so even texting—let alone sexting—with one seemed kind of thrilling. So, he’d chosen the “looking for a hook-up” option when he made his profile.

A message bubble popped on his screen.

_PaddleBoardMe: Hey! You still up?_

Link’s stomach did a little somersault. This was _the profile_ he had desperately wanted to like him back. Everything this guy had said had either moved Link or made him laugh out loud. Also, his screen name was hilarious. Link wished he’d gone more cutesy and sexy with his own.

_BlueEyes78: Hi! Yeah, was just about to go to sleep._

_PaddleBoardMe: Oh! So, you’re in bed then. Sounds good. ;)_

Link couldn’t help but blush. It was stupid but, suddenly, he felt like a teenager again. How the heck did one flirt with a guy? Link knew the answer was just like you did with a woman but he still felt unsure.

_BlueEyes78: Yep, it’s pretty lonely here._

Link sent the message and immediately felt stupid. That was such an obvious answer. He was a writer, goddamn it. He could do better, right?

_PaddleBoardMe: Want me to keep you company?_

_BlueEyes78: That sounds nice. What do you want to talk about?_

Link sighed. That wasn’t any better. Maybe he needed to just forget about this whole thing.

_PaddleBoardMe: Early morning tomorrow. Been a real stressful week._

Link eyed the message for a while. Was he trying to talk about it or was this a hint? Link gnawed on his lip and made a decision. Mr. PaddleBoard had chosen the hook-up option as well so Link hoped he wasn’t too far off with his reply.

_BlueEyes78: Wanna let out some steam?_

_PaddleBoardMe: Yes, please. ;) Wanna tell me what you’re wearing?_

Link sighed with relief. He wasn’t even sure why he was so worried about upsetting this guy. He didn’t even know him yet. But his profile had really caught Link’s eye and maybe even a tiny bit of his heart. Not that he would confess that to anyone, let alone himself.

_BlueEyes78: Just some black boxer briefs. In bed, remember?_

_PaddleBoardMe: Mmh, sounds perfect. Wanna get hard in them for me?_

Link swallowed and shifted on the bed. His boxers were filling up surprisingly quickly. He let his palm rest on his semi and squeezed lightly. His eyes drifted closed for a moment and he hummed from the pleasure.

_BlueEyes78: Kinda already am._

_PaddleBoardMe: Oh, you’re a needy little thing. Or maybe not that little?_

_BlueEyes78: I’ve been called big. I wouldn’t really know._

Link froze. Why the hell did he send that? It took a while for Mr. PaddleBoard to answer.

_PaddleBoardMe: What do you mean?_

_BlueEyes78: Nothing. Just forget about it._

_PaddleBoardMe: Kinda sounds like you might be inexperienced._

Link sighed and cursed. He felt like an idiot. He stared at the screen for a bit and then a little smirk crept on his face. Maybe this could still be salvaged.

_BlueEyes78: Would that turn you on?_

_PaddleBoardMe: Hell yeah, baby._

Link cheered silently. He could work with this. It was the truth anyway.

_BlueEyes78: I’ve never done this before. Not online, not in real life._

_PaddleBoardMe: A virgin! Lovely. I’d be honored to pop your online cherry._

_BlueEyes78: You sure? I don’t really know what I’m doing…_

_PaddleBoardMe: That’s actually kinda hot. Like I’ll be the first guy to ever get you off. Thinking about that is making me all kinds of hard._

Link drew a deep breath. He was really gonna do this. And the guy seemed actually pretty sweet. He wiggled on the bed, leaning against the pillows to better position himself. His left hand drifted back on his cock.

_BlueEyes78: You gonna touch yourself and think of me?_

_PaddleBoardMe: I definitely am. Tell me a bit about yourself, just so I can get a better visual. Are your eyes really blue?_

_BlueEyes78: Yep. Bright blue. I’m tall, fit enough (for my age lol), dark brown hair with some gray in it but I promise it’s very sexy._

_PaddleBoardMe: Oh, fuck me, that’s exactly my type._

_BlueEyes78: Yeah? Would you like that then? Me fucking you?_

_PaddleBoardMe: I’d love that. Thinking about that right now. I’m on all fours and you’re behind me. I can feel your cock press against my hole. Fuck, you’re so big. Not sure I can take it. But I really want to be good for you. Since it’s your first time._

Link read the message twice and, all of a sudden, he was breathing heavy and he was painfully hard. How did this guy do it? How did he, with just a few words, make Link feel like he was actually there? Link slipped his fingers under his waistband and tugged it down enough to release his cock. His hand immediately wrapped around it and started slowly stroking. He moaned out loud. 

_BlueEyes78: That sounds amazing. I’m so hard right now. I wanna be inside of you._

_PaddleBoardMe: I’m begging you to do it. I want you so bad my thighs are trembling. I’m arching my back, backing up against you. Please. Fuck me._

Link’s hand was a blur on his cock. He wanted so badly to be with this man; he didn’t care what he looked like. He was swept away by his words.

_BlueEyes78: Okay, yeah, I’m inching in you now. Fuck, you’re so tight._

_PaddleBoardMe: Oh, yeah. You feel so good, filling me up like that. Baby, fuck me hard. Make me feel that big cock. Make me yours._

_BlueEyes78: You have no idea how hot this is for me. I’m so close already._

_PaddleBoardMe: You’re so sexy. I want you to cum for me. Think about rawing into me while you do it. I’d let you do that. Just take me bareback. Wanna feel all of you._

_BlueEyes78: Holy fuck. I want that. Wanna press my fingers into your hips when I pound into you. Wanna make you whimper with my cock. Want to make you plead for more._

_PaddleBoardMe: You can leave bruises. I don’t care. Just need you fucking me into a wreck. I’m pleading. Cum into me. Fill me up._

Link groaned and changed his hand position. His head fell back thumping on the headboard and his wrist went on overdrive as he chased his orgasm with low whines and whimpers. His thigh muscles spasmed before his cock did. He came hard, an impressive amount of cum painting his torso all the way to his chest.

_BlueEyes78: Fuck._

_PaddleBoardMe: Did you u cum for me, baby?_

_BlueEyes78: Yeah. I don’t think I’ve ever cum this hard in my entire life._

Link was still slowly pumping his cock, enjoying the last shivers of pleasure. He felt exhausted.

_PaddleBoardMe: I’m so happy to hear that._

_BlueEyes78: Did you get there?_

_PaddleBoardMe: Oh, yeah. You took me so good. I came all over myself. Wanna see?_

_BlueEyes78: Okay._

Link’s stomach clenched deliciously. He hadn’t thought he was gonna get a picture tonight. It took a moment for it to load. When it did, Link devoured it hungrily with his eyes. It was of a man’s stomach and crotch. He was still holding onto his dick. He was still strikingly hard; the picture had to be taken right after he’d reached his orgasm. His stomach had an impressive spattering of cum on it. But that was not what made Link’s heart miss a beat. What got to him was the fact that he recognized that stomach. He’d seen it many times before. Time stopped.

_PaddleBoardMe: Hey, where’d you go?_

Link was staring at the photo, jaw hanging slack, hand still wrapped around his cock.

_PaddleBoardMe: Everything okay?_

It was Rhett’s stomach.


	2. Who Are You?

_BlueEyes78: Sorry! My battery died, took me a while to find my charger._

Link lied. He wasn’t about to write that he’d spent the last five minutes trying to figure out whether he’d just made his best friend cum.

_PaddleBoardMe: Oh! Okay. I thought maybe you didn’t like my pic ;)_

_BlueEyes78: No! It was definitely hot._

_PaddleBoardMe: Good. And since you’re new to this, a pointer. It’s advisable to keep your phone either charged or near a charger while sexting. It’s not nice getting cockblocked by technology. :D_

_BlueEyes78: Good point! Thanks for the tip. :) I need to get to sleep though, sorry._

_PaddleBoardMe: Oh yeah, me too. This was fun. Maybe we could do this again sometime?_

Link’s stomach flipped. What was he supposed to say to that? Yes please, but first I have to make sure you’re not the most important person in my life? Link had never thought about Rhett in that way. Well, _never_ was a strong word. There might have been an errant thought once in a while. Rhett was so goddamn leggy; those thighs of his could make anyone salivate. But Link had always been quick to chase those thoughts away. Their friendship was purely that: a friendship. Link didn’t want any sexual tension materializing and messing it all up. But just in case Mr. Paddleboard wasn’t Rhett.

_BlueEyes78: Sounds good._

_PaddleBoardMe: Nice : ) Good night. Sweet dreams._

_BlueEyes78: You too._

Link kept staring at the photo. He had to be wrong. He had to be imagining things. Why would Rhett be in a dating app hooking up with men? Link slipped off the bed, quickly cleaned himself up in the bathroom and returned to the bedroom with his laptop. They were constantly shirtless in GMM. Link was wracking his brain trying to remember when was the last time Rhett had been unclothed. The swimsuits through the decades episode! Rhett had lost and had to wear that old swimsuit, the blue bottoms. Link opened Twitter and scrolled to the picture. He held up his phone next to it and tried to compare, but the angle was all wrong and the bottoms actually came up pretty high on his stomach.

Link scrolled down hoping to find something else and finally came to the video of them washing the flooring. It was a few years old but at least in it, Rhett’s belly was in full display. He squinted and turned his phone trying to make a definitive decision. His heart was beating out of his chest. 

It was Rhett. It had to be Rhett. 

It wasn’t Rhett. There was no way it was Rhett. 

Link groaned and threw his phone on the bed. He slammed the laptop closed and pushed it away. His head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing.

“Okay, let’s think about this logically,” he said out loud and immediately felt stupid. This whole thing was making him lose his mind. There had never been anything hinting at Rhett being gay. Link would know, right? It just had to be someone who looked a lot like Rhett—a tummy-double. And if it was Rhett… Well, they’d just talk it over. Neither of them had known. It was not like Link had purposefully sought Rhett out and tricked him into it!

Link scrambled for his phone and opened the app again. He went back to Mr. Paddleboard’s profile and read it with a new set of eyes. There was nothing exactly condemning but there were lots of little things that could be considered hints. Mr. Paddleboard liked camping. He liked to eat. He was taller than average. He dreamt of going on a sailing trip. All of these were things that applied to Rhett. But all were also things that probably thousands of men had in common. Link bit his lip. Maybe he could prod a bit. He tapped back to their messages.

_BlueEyes78: Hey, did you go to sleep already?_

The reply came almost instantly.

_PaddleBoardMe: Not yet. You miss me already? ;)_

_BlueEyes78: Haha! Kinda. Can I ask you something?_

_PaddleBoardMe: Sure._

_BlueEyes78: Do you do this kind of thing a lot_

_PaddleBoardMe: I mean… What’s a lot?_

Link realized he sounded a bit judgmental. He didn’t want to insult Mr. Paddleboard, regardless of whether he was Rhett or not.

_BlueEyes78: I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that as it might have sounded. Just meant that I gather you’ve done this before?_

_PaddleBoardMe: Yeah. Not in this app. You’re my first here. ;) But other ones, sure._

_BlueEyes78: Do you meet up with guys too? In person?_

Link waited. He was sitting on the edge of the bed now, leg bouncing against the floor. If this was Rhett, what kind of answer was Link expecting? He’d never spent that much time thinking about Rhett’s love life, let alone his sex life. Rhett’s occasional girlfriends were just kind of there, somewhere in the background. Sometimes they were nice and Link liked to spend time with them, sometimes he’d rather not. 

Link had definitely never thought about Rhett having sex with them. But now his mind filled with images of Rhett in compromising positions. Mr. Paddleboard seemed to be a bottom. Images of Rhett getting fucked by faceless men hit Link like a baseball bat in the chest and made him slightly nauseous. He mentally shook himself. Why was he reacting to the thought so viscerally? His phone lit up.

_PaddleBoardMe: Sometimes. You vying for a date, baby?_

Link blushed. That was not what he’d meant but he couldn’t deny that it was a fair deduction by Mr. Paddleboard. Maybe he _should_ ask for a date. That would settle this once and for all. But the idea of setting up a date and going there and seeing Rhett… Link’s stomach lurched, and he had to close his eyes for a moment.

_BlueEyes78: Just curious._

_PaddleBoardMe: Nothing wrong with that. : ) I do meet up with folks sometimes. Not very often though. I don’t exactly want the word getting around…_

Link perked up.

_BlueEyes78: You don’t want people to find out you’re gay?_

_PaddleBoardMe: Bi actually, but yeah. I have kind of a public job._

Link’s heart shot into his throat. This had to be Rhett!

_BlueEyes78: Really? What kind of job?_

_PaddleBoardMe: Maybe if we’ll meet up I’ll tell you. ; )_

Link rubbed his neck and tried to think. He’d gotten so wrapped up in the thought that this was Rhett that he’d almost forgotten the possibility this was just a cool guy who possibly wanted to meet him. He didn’t want to miss a chance to get to know him if it turned out this wasn’t Rhett.

But it had to be Rhett, right? Link groaned and slammed his fist into the bed covers. His body was buzzing with nervous energy and he just needed to release it somehow.

_BlueEyes78: I’m intrigued._

It had taken him a long time to answer and Mr. Paddleboard seemed to read into it.

_PaddleBoardMe: But you’re not ready for a face-to-face? Or any other position for that matter? ;)_

_BlueEyes78: Yeah._

_PaddleBoardMe: Don’t worry about it. There is no rush. And we can talk about normal stuff, we don’t have to just sext. I know we both chose the hook-up option but honestly, I’d really like to get to know you better. Your profile really piqued my interest._

A simmering heat pooled into Link’s belly and Link felt warm and almost like he was floating a few inches above the bed. It had been a long time since he’d felt like this; since he’d had a proper crush. _God, please, don’t be Rhett…_ Be some other guy who happens to have Rhett’s stomach and similar interests and a similar job. _I just wanted to explore a bit. I just wanted to dip my toe in the water. I just wanted something exciting and new. I didn’t want this mess._

_BlueEyes78: Yours too._

Link told the truth. He’d been instantly interested. But now he wondered if it was because he’d subconsciously seen the similarities to Rhett and that was the reason he’d felt a connection. Rhett was his partner, in more than one sense. Link loved him. They’d basically built a life together. They went to school together, they moved to L.A. together, they started a business together. They even lived in the same neighborhood. There was an implicit trust between them built by years of memories and a life shared. Rhett was honestly the best person Link knew. Even his flaws were endearing. Of course, he’d gravitate towards someone similar.

_PaddleBoardMe: Really?_

_BlueEyes78: Yeah. I was really glad when I got matched with you. You were my first choice._

_PaddleBoardMe: Making me blush hard here, baby blue._

Link smiled. A heat rose to his cheeks too. He had to stop this though. If this was Rhett…things were about to be real awkward between them.

_BlueEyes78: Thanks for answering my stupid questions. I really got to go to sleep now._

_PaddleBoardMe: Okay. Talk to you tomorrow?_

_BlueEyes78: Sure. Sleep tight._

_PaddleBoardMe: I think I’ll dream of you._

Link bit his lip and closed his eyes. The butterflies in his stomach went crazy. _Don’t be Rhett. Don’t be Rhett._

_BlueEyes78: I’d like that._

_PaddleBoardMe: Good night, baby blue._

_BlueEyes78: Good night._

Link closed the app. He didn’t want to be tempted to stare at the photo anymore. He’d just ask Rhett tomorrow. He was probably imagining things. How ridiculous of a coincidence would that be if they’d actually met each other in a dating app? Unthinkable. It couldn’t happen. Mr. Paddleboard had to be someone else.

Link crawled between the sheets and closed his eyes. But he was too anxious to fall asleep. As sleep circled Link like a vulture waiting for a parched man to die, Link thought of Mr. Paddleboard. He thought of being with him. How he would stroke that undeniably gorgeous cock. How Mr. Paddleboard would be naked, slicked-up and opened for Link to play with as he pleased. How he would whimper and beg as Link pushed in. How his hips would rise in need to take Link deeper. How he would be moaning Link’s name as he came while his whole body shook and writhed. But what Link definitely didn’t admit to himself was the fact that in his fantasy Mr. Paddleboard was Rhett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone who have sent me lovely messages about this fic. You've made my heart grow one size bigger. <3 Also special thanks to my lovely Tumblr wife Mick, my number one fan (apparently). <3


	3. Now You Know

Link was eating his cereal, his motions automated, staring straight ahead seeing nothing. He was wearing only his boxers; his hair an undone messy nest on top of his head. The sleepless night had settled on his shoulders and slumped him into a hunch. He didn’t have to look into a mirror to know he looked like a walking corpse. He felt it. Thankfully, they didn’t have any filming scheduled for today. Silver linings.

After finally falling asleep, he’d dreamt of Rhett. He didn’t remember the dreams properly; there were only flashes lingering in his mind. Rhett smiling at him, eyes hooded and soft, head on the pillow next to Link. Rhett’s fingers dancing on Link’s stomach, moving slowly lower, making Link whimper with anticipation. Link’s fingers threading into Rhett’s curls and tugging hard. Rhett’s moan. God, that was the thing that haunted Link the most. Rhett moaning his name, all ragged and needy. Link shook his head, trying to physically get rid of a memory of something that had never happened.

A car horn startled him and made him slosh milk everywhere. Link cursed and grabbed some paper towels to clean up the mess. He glanced at the clock. He was late. Another curse fell from his lips. He’d lost track of time. The car horn sounded again, and annoyance flooded Link.

“I’m coming,” he muttered to himself and strode to the front door. He flew it open and roared, “I need a minute!”

Rhett looked at him from the car, eyes blown wide. He lifted his hands up, palms facing Link. Link stomped back inside and pulled on clothes with angry tugs. He had no time to shower so he just did what he could with his hair. It looked horrendous but five minutes later he was hopping in the car, still fuming.

“Good morning?” Rhett said carefully; it was more of a question than a greeting. His gaze was worried and curious, and it made Link’s mood shift a bit. He felt himself softening. Some of the anger ebbed away and he was left feeling exhausted and only a bit annoyed.

“Didn’t get much sleep, sorry,” he mumbled as he buckled up. Link didn’t look at Rhett, he didn’t dare to. He was too afraid that the strange mood those dreams had left him in might leak out to his expression somehow.

“No worries, bo. That sucks. Try and get some shut-eye on the way?”

“Mmh. Maybe,” Link said, closed his eyes and let his head lean against the window. It’s not like he had to ask Rhett right now. It might even be better to wait until the end of the workday. That way they’d have more time to talk. Rhett turned the radio down a bit and the steady hum of the car quickly lulled Link into sleep.

A gentle touch on his shoulder woke him up. Rhett was smiling at him from the driver’s seat.

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. We’re here,” he said in a hushed tone.

Link instantly flushed crimson and quickly turned his head to hide the blush. His mind understood that Rhett was only making a reference to a fairy tale and not actually calling him beautiful but, by God, his body hadn’t gotten the memo. Rhett didn’t seem to notice anything strange since he just hopped out of the car and headed for the door. Link took a deep breath and followed him in. He was actually feeling a bit better after his nap.

They settled into their office and Link couldn’t help but observe Rhett secretly. Did this man look like someone who had sexted with a stranger on an app last night? Did he look like someone who was hiding a full-on secret life from his best friend? Honestly, Rhett looked totally normal. He’d thrown his bag under his desk and sat down with a heavy thud. He got out his phone, tapped on the screen a few times and Link could’ve sworn his face fell a bit. Link’s eyebrows shot up. What was Rhett hoping to see there? A message from a certain blue-eyed fellow maybe?

Link sat down at his desk and got out his own phone. He perked up when he noticed the notifications from Incognito. He’d gotten another match which he promptly ignored. What mattered more was the fact that Mr. Paddleboard had sent him a message.

_PaddleBoardMe: Good morning, baby blue. I hope your morning has started better than mine…_

Link glanced over his shoulder at Rhett. There was an opportunity for a little test here.

_BlueEyes78: Sadly, probably not. What happened to you?_

_BlueEyes78: Oh, and good morning!_

No need to be rude. Link turned in his chair and lifted his legs onto a small cabinet next to his desk. From this position, he could see Rhett from the corner of his eye. Nothing happened. Rhett kept working on his laptop. He didn’t acknowledge his phone. After ten-ish minutes Link got tired of waiting and got to work. He kept glancing at Rhett and every time he took his phone, Link’s heart skipped a beat, but no new messages came.

“Gonna go get a drink. You want something?” Rhett asked some time later.

“Sure, bring me a La Croix. Thanks,” Link answered.

Rhett had been gone barely a minute when Link’s phone lit up.

_PaddleBoardMe: Good morning! :) Nothing major. Accidentally made someone mad. I felt bad but everything’s okay now. Can I do something to make your day better? ;)_

Link drew in a sharp breath. He glanced at Rhett’s desk. He’d taken his phone with him. Link’s stomach sunk. There were just too many coincidences. The most logical explanation was that Mr. Paddleboard was Rhett. But Link had to be absolutely sure.

_BlueEyes78: I’m glad you feel better. Since you’re offering, wanna tell me what you’re wearing?_

Link’s foot tapped on the floor. He placed his phone on the desk and pressed his sweating palms into his thighs. His mind was going a mile a minute.

_PaddleBoardMe: Really? You wanna do that at work? Kinky ;)_

_BlueEyes78: Just wanna know what you’re wearing. Totally innocent._

_PaddleBoardMe: Uh-huh. I’m wearing some grey vans, black jeans and a green t-shirt. I like the shirt because it kinda matches my eyes._

Link’s phone slipped from his fingers and dropped on the floor with a clatter. His hand was clamped in front of his mouth. A noise burst out behind his fingers, something between a laugh and a cry. Link felt faint. It was Rhett. Mr. Paddleboard was definitely Rhett. With a shaky hand, Link reached for his phone.

_BlueEyes78: I’m sorry. I gotta go._

Link closed the app and slipped his phone into his pocket. He was trying to will away the shakes. Okay, okay. Everything is fine. This was just unfortunate. Yes, they’d accidentally been matched on a dating app. Yes, they’d sexted. Yes, they’d jerked off to each other’s words. But they hadn’t known! Things might be awkward for a while but as time passed, they could surely laugh at this whole situation.

Then a thought hit Link. He’d described himself to Mr. Paddleboard and his answer had been…

_That’s exactly my type._

Link was Rhett’s type. Rhett’s type was Link. The panic that gripped Link was something he’d never felt before. Had Rhett thought about him when he was…? Link pushed the thought away. It made him lightheaded; scared to his core. Link got up from his chair to nervously pace around the office. His shaky hand was in his hair, messing it up even worse than it already was.

Rhett was Link’s life. He’d been his life for the last 35 years. But not like that, not as a romantic partner. Those were fleeting. Every romantic relationship Link ever had came with an expiration date. The intense feelings of the beginning just mellowed out and then there was nothing left. That couldn’t happen with Rhett. Link needed Rhett. 

They always talked about the future; working together until retirement. Spending their old age together, sitting on a porch somewhere warm and pleasant, cursing the youths and remembering their glory days. Link thought of an alternative, about sitting there with someone else or even alone. He doubled over from the pain. Even an imagined life without Rhett made Link gasp for air and his eyes burn with tears. 

What if Rhett wanted to be more with Link and Link turned him down? Could they ever come back from that? He’d always thought there was nothing that could break the bond they had. But the possibility of unrequited love hadn’t ever even crossed his mind. Could Link keep sitting in this office day in and day out knowing that Rhett wanted to be more than friends, knowing that Rhett was pining for him? Link wasn’t sure if after a hurt like that they could just carry on like nothing had happened. 

But Link could be reading too much into this. Maybe Rhett hadn’t actually meant anything by saying that that was his type. Maybe he’d just wanted to be nice to the random guy he thought he was talking with. Maybe it was just part of the play – just something you say in the heat of the moment. Maybe Rhett would be as embarrassed to find out who he’d really been messaging with. For some reason, that option seemed to hurt Link more.

Any second now, Rhett was about to step through that door. And they’d be here, in their office together, like a thousand days before this one.

Nothing had changed.

Everything had changed.

Link could hear his footsteps approaching and ran for his chair. The door opened at the same time as he got back to his laptop. A can of La Croix was placed on the edge of his desk.

“Here.”

“Thanks,” Link replied and took a quick peek at Rhett. He was staring at his phone, frowning. His expression was like a knife at Link’s heart; the pain stung and lingered. He realized that in his panic he’d been pretty rude. Rhett looked sad and it was Link’s fault. It felt like the slow unraveling of their friendship had already begun. Link was making Rhett miserable. _Why did I go on that app? Stupidest idea ever._

\---

Link said nothing. He spent the day avoiding Rhett the best he could. He got barely any work done. All he could think about was Rhett. Rhett wanting him. Rhett not wanting him. And by the end of the day, he was so confused by his thoughts that he didn’t even know which option was the worse one. He’d been working in one of the conference rooms and he went back to their office, hoping to quickly nip in and out, call a Lyft and go home. The office was empty, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He gathered his things and turned to leave. The door was blocked by Rhett’s towering figure. It made Link jump and he dropped his phone for the second time that day. Rhett cocked an eyebrow at him as he quickly picked it up and chuckled awkwardly.

“Wow, lurk much?”

“Link, what’s going on?” Rhett asked. His features were drenched in worry.

“What do you mean? Nothing,” Link muttered and walked up to him. His hand reached for the handle, but Rhett stepped in front of it. Link glanced at him, annoyed.

“Can you please move?”

“No.”

“Rhett. I’m tired, I’m cranky. I wanna go home. Move.”

“Link. Please talk to me. You’ve been acting strange today. It’s freaking me out.”

“It’s nothing. Let me go,” Link said. He was starting to get angry. His mind was a jumble of thoughts he couldn’t figure out. And the worst part of it was that he couldn’t even talk with his best friend about any of this.

“You do know you can talk to me about anything?” Rhett said voice soft and concerned. Link’s stomach clenched. It was like Rhett had read his mind. The sentiment was sweet and, a few days ago, Link would have believed him and whole-heartedly agreed. 

Now he was just confused. Rhett was saying it like he meant it but he himself hadn’t told Link. He’d been seeing guys for God knows how long and he’d never even hinted at that. What else was he hiding from Link? What could he trust now? Was their friendship just a remnant of something they had as children? Was Link a weight dragging Rhett down; someone who he had to keep around because they’d decided to go into business together? The sudden possibility of their friendship being a sham blindsided Link. His stomach churned and his hands began to shake. The fear of losing Rhett gripped him and he lashed out to the only person he could. 

“Yeah?” Link said and he couldn’t stop the nasty edge that his words took. He turned his face upwards to look at Rhett before continuing, “So, I should tell you everything? Even though you don’t!”

“What are you talking about? Of course, I do,” Rhett said recoiling from Link’s sudden intense stare. Link scoffed.

“I know you don’t. Let me go. Nothing good is gonna come from this conversation.”

“I don’t understand! Please, Link. Talk to me,” Rhett was pleading now. He moved forward, maybe trying to grab Link’s shoulder, and Link stepped back to dodge his touch. Rhett’s face fell. His arm dropped and he hung his head.

“Have I done something to hurt you? I don’t… Please tell me.”

Link couldn’t take this anymore. He was in acute pain. And so was Rhett. He took out his phone, opened the app and wrote.

_BlueEyes78: Move._

Rhett’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he looked at Link, expression confused.

“Did you just text me? That’s pretty passive-aggressive, even for you. Can't we just…” he sounded exasperated, but his sentence was cut short when he got his phone unlocked and read the message. All color drained from his face and his mouth fell open. He stared at the phone.

“There. Now you know. Can you move?” Link muttered looking at his feet. His heart was beating wildly. He needed to get away. He needed to get away before he said something he couldn’t take back. 

_I love you. Don’t leave me._

_I can’t be with you. Not like that._

“Link… You…” Rhett was stammering. His eyes finally rose from the phone and sought Link’s, but Link was dodging his gaze. He was on the verge of tears.

“Let me go, Rhett. I—I can’t,” he whispered, voice trembling.

Rhett’s whole body seemed to deflate and he moved away from the door. Link walked out of the office, feeling like his heart had been ripped out and left there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking Mick again for her constructive criticism. This chapter is better because of you! <3


	4. As A Brother

Link’s house was dark and quiet. He sat on the couch. He’d turned the TV off a while ago. Trying to do anything felt useless; he couldn’t concentrate. So, he just sat in the darkness and ached.

Rhett’s expression haunted him. He’d never seen him so small or so hurt. But at least with that, Link’s panicked thoughts about their friendship being a sham were effectively proven wrong. Rhett obviously loved him. But did he _love_ him? And if he did, how could they go on from that?

Rhett had called him, multiple times. Link wanted to talk to him. He needed the sounding board that Rhett usually was for him. But he couldn’t pick up. How could he talk this through with him without hurting his feelings even more?

Link’s phone lit up again. He picked it up expecting it to be either a text or a call from Rhett, but it was a notification from Incognito. Link sighed and tapped on it. He’d gotten a third match and match number two had sent him an unsolicited dick pic. Link cocked an eyebrow at the photo. It wasn’t a very good one, and neither was the subject of the photo. He blocked the user. There was also a message from Mr. Paddleboard—Rhett.

_PaddleBoardMe: Talk to me._

Link groaned and was about to click away from the app when another message popped up.

_PaddleBoardMe: Talk to me like I’m not me. Like I’m a stranger. I know you. You are overthinking this thing right now and talking it out would help. You obviously can’t talk to Rhett right now. Talk to me._

Link stared into the darkness of his living room for a while. His first reaction was to scoff and tell Rhett he was being ridiculous. But when he thought about it more, he realized Rhett was right. This might work. It was worth a try at least. Anything was worth a try at this point.

_BlueEyes78: So, guess what happened today?_

_PaddleBoardMe: What?_

_BlueEyes78: I found out that my best friend has been lying to me._

_PaddleBoardMe: I’m sorry to hear that. Are you sure he’s been lying?_

_BlueEyes78: Well, it’s not like I’ve ever outright asked him if he likes men. Never occurred to me he might. But I do feel like not telling me is a lie._

_PaddleBoardMe: Fair point. Did you tell him?_

_BlueEyes78: Did I tell him what?_

_PaddleBoardMe: Did you tell him you like men?_

Link frowned at the screen. Of course, Rhett knew he hadn’t told him. So, he had to be calling Link out. He was saying that Link shouldn’t be so mad, because he’d done exactly the same thing. But it wasn’t the same. Right?

_BlueEyes78: I would’ve told him. Soon._

_PaddleBoardMe: Really?_

Link stopped to stare at the screen. He wanted to write ‘yes, definitely’, but if he was totally honest with himself that was probably a lie.

_BlueEyes78: Yeah, okay. I’m not sure I would’ve told him._

_PaddleBoardMe: Why?_

Link’s fingers hovered above his screen. Why wouldn’t have he told Rhett? He’d never really properly examined his apprehension. He just knew something was stopping him.

_BlueEyes78: I guess I was scared._

_PaddleBoardMe: What were you scared of?_

_BlueEyes78: His reaction? Something changing between us._

_PaddleBoardMe: Do you mean you were scared that he might abandon you because of it?_

Link’s stomach dropped. Just reading those words chilled him to his core. That was not the reason. His mind couldn’t even conjure up a scenario where Rhett would have ended their friendship because of a confession like that.

_BlueEyes78: No. It’s hard for me to believe he’d do that to me._

_PaddleBoardMe: Good. I would have been offended if you did._

_BlueEyes78: Rhett_

_PaddleBoardMe: Sorry. Okay, so what do you mean then?_

Link sighed. He didn’t know.

_PaddleBoardMe: Okay, if that’s too hard of a question to answer now, can you at least tell me how long you’ve known?_

_BlueEyes78: That you’re Rhett?_

_PaddleBoardMe: No. That you’re attracted to men._

_BlueEyes78: Not long. Well. I’ve kind of known for a while but I just… It was hard to accept._

_PaddleBoardMe: I can relate._

Link couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him. Why hadn’t they just told each other? None of this app business wouldn’t have ever happened and things would be fine between them.

_BlueEyes78: Yeah, I guess. Have you known for long?_

_PaddleBoardMe: A few years._

_BlueEyes78: Years?!_

Link let the phone drop on the couch and got up. He’d thought that maybe this was fairly new for Rhett too. Maybe a few months, six at the most. But years?! He’d been lying to Link for years. Sneaking around with guys behind Link’s back. Getting fucked by strangers when… _No!_ Link shook his head and refused to finish the thought. He was definitely not jealous. He was definitely not thinking Rhett should have never been fucked by anyone else except him.

_PaddleBoardMe: I’m sorry. Just being honest._

Link stared at the message. A short laugh forced its way out.

_BlueEyes78: Did you just seriously quote our song to me?_

_PaddleBoardMe: Oh! I didn’t mean to!_

_PaddleBoardMe: But that’s actually kind of hilarious._

Link smiled. He could imagine Rhett sitting on his bed, head whipped back, laughing that booming laugh of his that always made Link’s insides tingle. Link suddenly felt warm and soft.

_BlueEyes78: Hey, Rhett?_

_PaddleBoardMe: I’m not Rhett._

_BlueEyes78: No, just be Rhett, okay? Why didn’t you tell me?_

There was a long pause. Link wondered if Rhett had just closed the app. Maybe he’d decided not to answer. Or maybe he was on his way here? The thought made Link’s heartbeat quicken. What if Rhett came here? What he just walked in and they continued the act that he was someone else…? Link swallowed and with considerable self-restraint didn’t continue on that path of thinking. His phone lit up.

_PaddleBoardMe: Because I love you._

Link frowned. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

_BlueEyes78: That makes no sense. You didn’t tell me because you love me? Aren’t these kinds of things usually shared with loved ones?_

_PaddleBoardMe: No, Link. Isn’t it obvious? I didn’t tell you because I’m IN love with you._

There it was—confirmation. Link’s breath caught. With trembling fingers, he wrote.

_BlueEyes78: I need a minute._

Link closed the app. He put away the phone and took off his glasses. His palms pressed into his eyes hard enough to make him see stars. Rhett was in love with him. Link’s heart was racing. A smile crept on his face. _Rhett is in love with me._

His hands dropped and he hugged himself tightly. It felt like he had to hold on to himself; like he was disintegrating. It felt like he was being broken to pieces and put back together again – everything all at once. He felt dizzy and exhilarated.

“Rhett’s in love with me,” he whispered, smiling like a madman.

Wasn’t this exactly the thing he’d been afraid of? If it was, why was he suddenly so insanely happy?

_Because you’re in love with him too, you idiot._

_Am I?_

He was. Suddenly, it was as clear as day. He was in love with Rhett. He was in love with his laughter. He was in love with his humor. He was in love with the tenderness he treated everyone around him. He was in love with those long limbs that Rhett so gently kept in check, trying hard not to let his large presence scare anyone. He was in love with his kind eyes and his soft beard and that mole that hid beneath it. He was in love with the way Rhett looked at him as he spoke like Link was the only other person that existed. He was in love with his best friend. 

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t be in love with Rhett. That was the worst possible option. His mood sank as quickly as it had lifted. Loving Rhett like that was not an option. That kind of love would end eventually and when it did, he’d lose Rhett. Link sighed. He knew what he had to do, but it pained him to know. He put on his glasses and picked up his phone. He had to put an end to this. He had to save their friendship.

_BlueEyes78: I’m sorry._

_PaddleBoardMe: What are you sorry about?_

_BlueEyes78: We can’t be together like that._

_PaddleBoardMe: I know. Don’t worry. It’s okay._

_BlueEyes78: I get that it hurts. I don’t want to do this, but it just isn’t an option._

_PaddleBoardMe: I get it. Don’t worry about me. I’ve been living with this for years. I’m gonna be fine._

Link’s eyes filled with tears. Rhett didn’t get it. Rhett thought it was because Link didn’t feel the same way about him. But that would be better. It would be easier for him to move on if Link never told him.

_BlueEyes78: Are we gonna be okay?_

_PaddleBoardMe: Always._

_BlueEyes78: And I’m sorry about the whole sexting thing._

_PaddleBoardMe: You know what? I’m not. I mean I’m sorry it’s obviously making you uncomfortable. But I kinda like the idea I got to be with you once. Even though I didn’t know it was you._

_BlueEyes78: Well, consider it my gift to you. You’re not getting anything for Christmas now._

_PaddleBoardMe: Me making you cum is definitely the best Christmas present you’ve ever given me._

_BlueEyes78: Rhett_

_PaddleBoardMe: Sorry. That was a bad joke. I know it’s a bit fucked up. But this whole situation is a bit fucked up._

_BlueEyes78: I’m so sorry._

_PaddleBoardMe: Stop apologizing. I promise on Monday everything is gonna go back to normal._

_BlueEyes78: Promise?_

_PaddleBoardMe: I promise. You won’t even know anything weird happened. I love you. As a brother._

Link almost threw his phone into a wall. The words cut him like a knife. _This is what you wanted. Deal with it. Do it for him. Do it for the years and years you get to spend together now._

__

_BlueEyes78: I love you too. As a brother._

__

It was like the words were written in his heart’s blood. Link gasped for air. He had to do it. He had to just learn to bear this pain. That was the only way he could keep Rhett forever. 

__

_PaddleBoardMe: See you on Monday. Have a nice weekend._

__

_BlueEyes78: You too._

__

Link closed the app and tilted down on the couch. The phone slipped from his fingers and dropped on the rug. He tugged his knees against his chest and fought to keep the pieces of him from falling. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some trouble with this chapter but as always Mick swooped in like an angel she is and saved me from myself. Thanks, love! <3


	5. Off Balance

It was one of the longest weekends of Link’s life. He barely slept. He had to force himself to eat and the little he managed to get down seemed to form a hard, indigestible knot in his stomach. He kept dreading Monday. Rhett had said that everything would go back to normal, but Link knew it was just words. It was impossible. This was the most monumental shift in their relationship since… well, possibly ever. How could they just ignore it and go on like nothing had happened? Link had always been good at compartmentalizing things but there was no container big enough in his brain for all of this. _For loving Rhett._

Then there was the fact that he couldn’t stop fantasizing about him. Admitting to himself that he was in fact in love with Rhett had opened up the floodgates in his brain and the river of visions that had Rhett in compromising positions was unending and unyielding. He tried to dam the thoughts but barely managed to slow them down. They slipped past every chance they could. Link’s mind wandered when he was in a grocery store and suddenly he was fucking Rhett against the freezers. Link was checking his emails and a spam email about a vacation home opportunity made him think about Rhett sitting on his cock in a hot tub; how his shoulders would be sweaty and glistening from the water, how Link’s arms would hold him in place as he fucked into him. By Saturday night, he’d given up completely and was just sitting in his bed, holding his lubed up cock and thinking about all the ways he could take Rhett. 

Rhett straddling him, back arched, chest heaving, calling Link’s name as he came all over Link’s chest and stomach. Rhett sprawled on the bed, Link between his legs, prepping him with his fingers, reducing him into a weepy mess of begs and pleas. Rhett on his hands and knees, presenting himself for Link to use as he wished. How his lower back would dip to provide a better angle. How Link could see himself disappearing into Rhett, thrust after thrust. And the moaning. He imagined Rhett’s moaning. In his fantasies, Rhett was loud and vocal and dirty. 

“Rhett,” Link whined as he came for the third time that night. He was beat, exhausted, emptied and miserable. And he still wanted more. His mind was on overdrive, already moving onto the next fantasy. Rhett on his knees in front of Link, peeling his jeans away, teasing Link with his tongue, licking on Link’s thighs while his cock strained against his underwear. Rhett’s mouth slowly moving up his inner thigh. His fingers slipping into Link’s boxer briefs and squeezing. Link moaned—both in fantasy and in real life. He wasn’t even hard, but his hand moved desperately around his still weeping cock. 

It was a long night.

Sunday went by in a fog. Link threw himself into a frenzy of cleaning and organizing his garage. It helped to keep his mind in check, and he was tired enough at night to fall straight into a heavy dreamless sleep.

\---

Link stepped into their office gingerly. He knew Rhett would be there; his car had been in the lot. He was expecting to be greeted with an awkward glance and uncomfortable silence, but Rhett turned to look at him and smiled like he always did. Like nothing out of the ordinary had happened last week.

“Hey, go check your email. We got an interesting sponsor offer.”

No greeting, not even an awkward one, which was perfectly normal for them. _Feels like greeting yourself_ they’d once explained it. For some reason, now Link craved it; craved the acknowledgment that something had changed. It was like all the rooms in Link’s head were filled with Rhett and it was almost an insult to him that Rhett acted like nothing had happened. _He did promise, though,_ Link reminded himself, angered by his own neediness. But the fact was that he hadn’t actually believed Rhett. 

Link moved to his desk like he was still asleep. He got out his laptop and was startled by the sound of it turning on. Everything felt unreal and muggy but still clear and crispy at the same time. He tried to pull himself together. _This is just a normal Monday. Everything is as it was last week. Except all you can think about is getting up and wrapping your arms around Rhett’s waist._ Link had trouble concentrating on the words on the screen.

“Yeah, sounds good,” he said finally. He had no idea what the email said; the words jumbled in his brain and he felt strangely light-headed.

“Really? I thought you’d be against the bit in the second paragraph?” Rhett sounded surprised.

“Oh, yeah. I thought that was obvious. We have to negotiate that with them,” Link said vaguely. 

“Yeah. I’m not comfortable with it either but I’m sure we can come to an agreement. Even if we have to go down on the offer. It’s still very exciting.”

“Yeah. Definitely.”

Rhett was still talking. Link heard his voice but his words strung together in a melody of Rhett; low and inviting. Link closed his eyes. He could listen to that sound day and night, all year round, for forever. It was home to him; safety and comfort. That’s what it had always been. 

Rhett’s voice always had another kind of effect on him too. It made his skin bristle and his belly ache. He understood now that it was want. It was almost ridiculous how long he’d felt that, now that he thought about it. Ever since he was a teenager, the ache had been there. It had been small and hidden, masked with friendship and internalized homophobia. Now that it was let loose it came out in full force. Link felt it sear the bottom of his stomach. The want cut him slowly; eventually, it would bleed him dry and leave a dry husk in its wake.

Link stared at his laptop screen with unseeing eyes. How was he supposed to do this? How was he supposed to be in the same room as Rhett every day—hours and hours of close proximity? He could even smell him across the room. That woodsy type scent, almost musky but not in a bad way; it was mouthwatering. And to top that off, there was filming to be done where more often than not they ended up touching one way or another. 

Link opened his meticulously planned schedule and checked today. His heart jumped to his throat and for a moment he was certain he was going to throw up from the panicked beat of it. It had felt like such a good idea when it was pitched. Link had laughed with the others and actually hoped it would be picked. They’d let the Mythical Society vote on which old episode they’d do again. The winner had been the episode where they tested tight women’s jeans. They were filming the sequel today. Rhett would be in heels and tight jeans all day. And Link would have to smack him—repeatedly.

He couldn’t do it. There was no way. And Rhett had to feel the same way. Link felt his breath quickening. They’d just reschedule it. Link just needed a bit of time to adjust. In a week or two, everything would really go back to normal and Rhett in tight jeans would just be funny, right?! Link’s whole body relaxed. He even breathed an audible sigh of relief. They were the bosses of this establishment. They could rearrange stuff if they wanted to. 

“I’ll be right back,” Link said, got up and marched to Stevie’s office. She was crouched over her laptop, typing up a storm.

“Morning,” Link started. She waved for him to come inside the office while still tapping on the keys with her other hand.

“Good morning,” she said after a moment and lifted her head, smiling at Link. “Did you see the email about the sponsor?”

“Yeah. We gotta negotiate about the thing…”

“In the second paragraph. Yeah, I figured. Is that why…?”

“No, actually. I came to tell you that we need to move the jeans shoot.”

“What? Why?” Stevie asked. Her tiny figure perked up and she was looking at Link with a confused expression. Link realized he probably should have figured a believable lie before coming here. 

_Because I’ve just realized I’m in love with Rhett and we can’t be together like that so if I have to spank him, I’m pretty sure I’ll either cum into my pants or crumble into a weeping mess_ didn’t sound very professional.

“I—I’m not feeling well. Probably shouldn’t be wobbling on heels the whole day. Hazardous, you know,” Link stammered out the first lie that came to his brain. 

“You don’t look that sick…” Stevie said frowning at him.

“It’s an inner ear thing. I’m dizzy,” Link made up quickly.

“Well, I’m really sorry to hear that but we have to film it today. We’re already a bit too close to comfort with the timeline from filming to posting and no other videos are ready for filming.”

“You can’t be serious?!” Link said mouth hanging slightly open. This was ridiculous. There had to be something they could do.

“I’m sorry, Link. We’ll make sure you have to stand as little as possible. I’ll tell the crew. But we’ll start in thirty minutes.” 

“Stevie, I can’t!” Link slammed his palms on Stevie’s desk as he spoke. Stevie jumped back and looked at him wide-eyed. Link instantly felt like a goddamn monster. He had a quick temper, but he never acted like this. He just felt desperate.

“Okay. Take a few deep breaths. Let’s see what I can do,” Stevie said, and her hand settled on top Link’s and squeezed in an attempt to offer him comfort. Link hung his head, feeling the burn of shame on his neck and cheeks.

“I—I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I just… I had a bad weekend. I’m not myself today. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Go on. I’ll try and figure it out.”

But she couldn’t and about an hour later, Link was sitting on the set wearing tight-fitting jeans and leopard print high heels. He’d managed to get through his first pair of pants without much incident. Rhett had smacked him good and hard on the first go and the whole thing was over quickly. 

“And next we have Rhett in…” Link was reading the specs of the jeans from the prompter. He could see Rhett from the corner of his eye sauntering onto the set in his bright red heels and tight jeans but he concentrated on reading the script. “…and these will be yours for a low price of 69.99. Obviously, I mean, similar to these, not this exact pair. That’ll cost you a lot more!”

“So, what do you think?” Rhett asked, voice low and laced with flirt. Link’s skin instantly rose to goosebumps and he had to force himself to actually look at Rhett. It was hard to try and be objective and unresponsive. He was magnificent; leggy and lean and delectable. The jeans hugged his small ass perfectly, rounding it out so that it made Link’s mouth water and his hands tremble. He faked a giggle so he could hide his face and force down a hard swallow.

“It’s—it really is something, Rhett.”

“I know! I think I look good. I like these!” Rhett was playing it up for the camera, tilting his hips from one side to the other and slightly bending over to showcase his jean-covered butt. Link couldn’t take his eyes off the dip in his lower back. Some of the fantasies from the last weekend slipped back into his mind and he fought hard to suppress the image of Rhett on his hands and knees.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for everyone,” Link said hoping the blush wouldn’t show on camera. “Let’s do the bend test.”

“Oh my, I seem to have dropped my pen,” Rhett said with a feminine lilt in his voice and covered his mouth with his hand as his face took on a mock surprised expression. He let his palm drag all the way down his leg, wiggled his ass to the camera and snapped up with the titular move from the Legally Blonde movies. Link was trying to un-focus his eyes, look past Rhett displaying his assets, to do basically anything to stop the erection that was swiftly on its way to erupt from his pants. Link knew it was his turn to quip something. It took him a while to get his thoughts in order. 

“This time I remembered to apply lip balm before the shoot!” he announced with a wink and a hearty laugh from the crew. Rhett had moved a bit and turned sideways to the camera. 

“Oh, we all know you want…” Rhett started and smirked at the camera. Link almost gasped. He wasn’t going to…? But then Rhett continued. “…to do the smack test so we can get on with this.” Link let out a relieved awkward laugh and got up. 

He positioned himself next to Rhett and checked from the monitor that he was in the shot.

“Okay, here I go,” he said, his voice shaking only barely. His brain was working too hard on the “abort, abort” signaling because the first hit was lackluster and garnered a few boos from the audience of crew members. Rhett turned to look at him with a smirk.

“Why don’t you hit me a bit harder? Make me really feel it.” Rhett was still using his mock feminine voice but then he added, lower, in his own deep baritone. “Please, daddy.”

The words sunk into Link’s brain slowly. It felt like he was dipped in honey and roasted at the same time. Link swayed in place. The blood rushing through his veins made his ears roar and his head felt empty and light. The hardness in his pants throbbed and thrashed against the tight fabric of the jeans. It had to be visible on the camera. Link didn’t dare to look. 

He was about to faint. He knew it for certain. He’d fainted before when he’d cut his finger. The blood made him woozy but Rhett’s lewd plea was even stronger than his fear of blood. It made him weak-kneed and left him reeling. His vision blurred and he felt the world tilting. His hands scrambled for something to hold and he felt Rhett’s shirt in his fists. 

“Help!” Rhett’s voice sounded like it was coming from underwater. He wobbled on his heels trying to keep them upright. Link’s face slowly tilted up. He saw Rhett’s brows scrunched together in worry, saw his mouth move again, but heard no sound. There was movement on the edges of his vision, maybe some of the crew coming for rescue. All Link had time to think was, _thank God I told Stevie I was feeling dizzy!_ Then, they went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sending hugs and kisses to my lovely beta, Mick. <3


	6. Changing Direction

“Oh, thank God. He’s waking up.”

Link groaned. His hip was throbbing and there was a sharp pain in his ankle. He opened his eyes to multiple worried faces. Some of the crew members hovered above him and Stevie was sitting next to him, holding onto his hand. Link turned his head and saw Rhett on his knees, holding his arm against his chest and looking at Link with wide eyes.

“Hey, there. How are you feeling?” Stevie asked quietly.

“I—I don’t… What happened?” Link asked and sat up. His head was spinning and he had to dip it between his bent legs.

“You fainted and fell. Rhett managed to break your fall, but it was a close one. You almost hit your head…” Stevie said, horrified. “I should’ve listened to you. I didn’t think… I’m so sorry.” Her voice cracked and Link’s head whipped towards her. Link had never seen Stevie cry but now her eyes glistened and her chin wobbled almost imperceptibly.

“It’s not your fault,” Link said weakly. “I should’ve put my foot down. I thought I could handle filming.”

Stevie was holding her hand over her mouth now, swallowing down the sobs.

“Yeah, but…” she started but Link stopped her with a squeeze on her shoulder.

“Don’t fret about it. Everything is fine.”

“Speak for yourself. I’m pretty sure my elbow is broken,” Rhett said with a strained voice.

“What?!” Link turned to look at him. “Are you serious? God, I—I’m so sorry. I should’ve…” He inched closer to Rhett and attempted to touch him. It was an automatic reaction. Rhett was in pain; he needed to be comforted. But when his hand landed on Rhett’s arm, he pulled away with a jerk and scrambled up. He wasn’t looking at Link anymore. His gaze seemed to purposefully avoid Link’s eyes.

“Help him into a car. Someone has to drive him home and take a Lyft back, yeah?” he said towards the crew.

“I’ll do it!” Morgan said immediately. Rhett nodded to thank him and continued. “And I need someone to drive me to the doctor’s office.”

Jen volunteered and suddenly there was a rush of motion around Link. He craned his neck trying to catch Rhett’s eyes but he had already disappeared from the set and Link was pulled up and escorted to his car by Morgan and Stevie.

“I’m fine. I don’t need a babysitter,” Link grumbled as Stevie put on his seatbelt for him. She grimaced and shook her head. “Don’t be ridiculous. You can’t drive in this condition. Don’t worry about the show. We’ll figure something out. Just go home and rest.”

Link tried to object but Stevie’s stern frown silenced him.

“Hey, can you text me when you hear whether Rhett’s arm is really broken?” Link asked as she was closing the door. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Why wouldn’t he text you himself?”

“Oh! Um…of course he would. I was just… if he can’t for some reason?” Link stammered. He’d slipped up and now Stevie was looking at him like a hawk. She studied Link’s rising blush and his shifting eyes and nodded once.

“Okay. I’ll text you,” she finally said and closed the door. Morgan backed out of the parking space and Link stared at Stevie who was still studying him with a curious look on her face.

\---

Link had been feeling fine for hours. Physically fine that is. His mind, on the other hand, was in shatters. He still hadn’t heard from Rhett. He kept looking at his phone, thinking he must have missed the notification sound but there was nothing.

Link sat down on the couch but soon jumped back up again and walked into the kitchen. He stood in the middle of it for a while, tapping his foot against the floor but then quickly turned and walked back to the living room. He was almost frantic. He needed to know Rhett was okay. _If he’s actually broken something because of my ridiculous behavior…_ Link couldn’t even imagine how he would feel about that.

He sent a text to Stevie, asking for updates. His phone stayed silent.

After almost an hour of more anxious pacing around, Link finally settled on his bed. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling with unseeing eyes when his phone beeped. Link scrambled for it desperately.

 _The arm’s not broken_ , Stevie’s text simply stated. Link wrote a reply with shaky fingers.

_So Rhett’s okay?_

No answer. Link frowned. The message was showing as read but she wasn’t replying.

_Stevie?!_

Still no answer. Link felt like throwing his phone against the wall.

Link’s head thumped back against the mattress. At least Rhett’s arm was not broken. But why wouldn’t Stevie answer if he was okay? Did it mean he wasn’t? Or was she simply busy? Link groaned in annoyance.

He turned around and buried his face into a pillow. He should go get ready for bed. He should try and sleep. He wouldn’t get anything done tonight. But he felt exhausted already, unable to get up and his mind started to wander. He thought of Rhett. His smile this morning and every morning before this one. The tone of his voice and the way it made Link feel light and bouncy. The way when he laughed his eyes scrunched closed and his cheeks puffed up. The years spent growing up; seeing him stretch into a lanky giant with kind eyes and kissable lips. The years building their business together; getting the best team and realizing their dreams. He thought about the man he loved and the years they’d spent building their lives together.

Link’s stomach was in knots and his heart was racing like he was running for his life. He moved his hand on his chest and felt the rapid beat against it. He drew a ragged breath and felt tears starting to run down his cheeks. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. The knots unfurled. His heart slowed down. His body knew he’d given up on the fight. He had been fighting for so long, almost all his life. He’d been so afraid, he hadn’t realized being with Rhett—even if it only lasted for a moment – would be worth the risk of losing him.

Link wasn’t running anymore. Except to see him.

Suddenly, he was up and moving. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door. The streets were empty; the whole world seemed to have stilled for a few minutes to watch Link finally run the other way—the right way. His feet hit the pavement in a steady rhythm and his heart was beating wildly. He felt the evening breeze rustle up his hair. He couldn’t stop smiling.

Link was at Rhett’s door in record time. He was frantically knocking on it, banging his fist against the lacquered wood. It took a while for the door to open. In his frenzy, Link almost crashed in the arms of Stevie. He stopped just in time and stared at her, confused.

“What are you doing here?” Link asked. Stevie was holding the door ajar, not letting Link in. She looked tired.

“I could ask you the same thing,” she replied. 

“Aren’t you gonna let me in? I need to see Rhett,” Link said and pushed on the door. With surprising force, Stevie yanked the door back.

“Not tonight. He needs to rest.”

“Oh, is he sleeping? Is he okay? You said the arm is not broken but is there something el–” 

A voice sounded from inside the house cutting off Link’s sentence. 

“Is it him?” 

Link’s ears perked up. Rhett sounded strange. Stevie sighed and turned to yell at back at him.

“Yeah, it’s him.”

Link used the moment of distraction to his advantage, pushing the door from Stevie’s hand and slipping past her. He walked fast into the house, heading towards the sound of Rhett’s voice.

“Tell him to go! I can’t…”

Link rounded the corner and stopped mid-step. Rhett was curled up on the couch. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen. He was sniffling and holding a pillow in his lap like he’d been hugging it. His hair stood this way and that and his face was smeared with streaming tears.

“Rhett?!” Link gasped. Rhett moaned like a wounded animal and turned away. Stevie had caught up to Link and was yanking on his arm.

“Come on. You need to go,” she said. Link turned to look at her. She looked worried and her gaze flitted from Link’s face to Rhett. She didn’t seem surprised that Link had this effect on Rhett. _Does she know?_

Rhett said something but his voice was muffled by the headrest of the couch. Link turned back towards him, ignoring Stevie’s efforts. He was trembling in his place. His eyes prickled with tears of his own and his stomach constricted. He shook away Stevie’s hand.

“What did you say?” he asked with a shaky voice. Rhett lifted his face off the leather of the couch and whispered.

“Go away. Please.”


	7. Now You Know pt. 2

Stevie had managed to drag Link out of the living room. He couldn’t get the image of Rhett’s pained expression out of his mind. It was branded into him, making him ache and shiver. He’d done that. He was the reason Rhett was hurting.

“You said nothing was broken!” Link choked out and stared at Stevie who was still pushing him towards the front door. Link wasn’t fighting her; he was too confused over what was happening.

“You still don’t you get it, do you?” she said quietly.

“No! What is wrong with him?”

“I said his arm isn't broken,” Stevie started but was cut off by Link.

“So something else is?! Let me go. I need to…” Link pleaded pushing past her.

“Link!” Stevie called after him. “His _heart_ is broken.”

That stopped Link. He turned slowly. Stevie stood in the hallway, shoulders slumped, looking weary.

“Oh,” was all Link managed to say. Stevie walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. She guided him gently towards the door. Link tried to make sense of the situation.

“I—I thought… But he was fine, at work today, he was totally fine! Like nothing had happened. I thought he was fine,” Link muttered. Stevie nodded and pulled him closer against her.

“I know. It’s okay. You know how he is. He just wants everyone to be comfortable. He’s been hiding his feelings for years. He just kept doing that. For you. He wanted to make it easier for you. Because he loves you.”

“I need to…” Link tried to say. He was on the verge of tears. Link thought of Rhett sitting at his desk feeling on the inside the way he looked on the outside now. He thought of Rhett plastering on that smile of his and soldiering on. _For me._ The thought broke Link’s heart. 

“I know you want to help him. I get that. You’re his best friend. You don’t want him to suffer. But in this particular case, your presence is making it worse. I’m sorry. You have to go.”

Stevie opened the door but Link refused to step through it. _I can help. I can tell him. I came to tell him._

“No. You go,” Link said and held the door for Stevie. She stepped back looking slightly offended.

“What?”

“Please, just… Let me talk to him. I can make this better. I—I love him.”

Stevie let out a drawn-out breath and squeezed Link’s arm. “I know you do. But it’s not enough right now. He’s gonna be fine. Just give him some time.”

“Now you don’t get it. I’m _in love_ with him.”

Stevie stared at him, wide-eyed, mouth hanging open. Link just looked back, waiting for a response. Finally, she shifted closer and took Link’s hand.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I am,” Link replied indignantly.

“I mean it. Don’t just go there and tell him that and then get cold feet, okay? If you tell him, that’s it. You’ve committed,” Stevie said. Feeling somewhat insulted, Link tried to interject but Stevie’s frown stopped him. She continued, voice low, glancing towards the living room. “This broke him. I’ve never seen him… Let’s just say I’ve seen both of you going through some shit and this was the first time I had no idea how to even attempt at making it better. Don’t play with his emotions. If you’re not absolutely sure, don’t say anything.”

“I’m absolutely sure.” And he was. 

“Okay. I’m gonna go. But…”

“It’s gonna be alright. I promise,” Link interrupted her. She didn’t look convinced but she still stepped out the door. 

\---

Link crept back to the living room. His heart was hammering in his chest. Rhett was still on the couch, head pressed against the headrest, eyes closed. He wasn’t crying anymore. He was just breathing slowly. He almost looked like he was sleeping. But he wasn’t. He obviously heard someone step into the room.

“Did he go?” Rhett asked quietly without opening his eyes.

“No,” Link answered. He expected Rhett to react but it almost looked like Link’s single word had managed to physically hurt him. His body folded into itself and his lips pursed together as his chin started to wobble. He wouldn’t open his eyes. Link suddenly had trouble breathing. He felt Rhett’s pain in his own chest. His heart was cracking. _And you thought this was the better option?! You thought we’d be better off denying our feelings and suffering like this? You really are an idiot._

“I told Stevie to go. I need to talk to you,” Link whispered and walked up to the couch. He sat down, close to Rhett, but not so close as to touch him. Rhett took a deep breath.

“Just say your piece and go,” Rhett muttered.

Link didn’t know how to do this. It had seemed so obvious when he was running here. Not that he’d had actual words planned. Naively, he’d just thought he would run through the door and into Rhett’s arms. He’d thought Rhett would be glad to see him. He’d thought they’d laugh and kiss and maybe even do more than that. He hadn’t expected this. He hadn’t expected Rhett to be this broken. Maybe Rhett wouldn’t want to be with him anymore. Link might have blown his chance. Maybe Rhett hated him now.

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing that came out. It wasn’t much but it was a start.

“Don’t,” Rhett sighed. He still refused to look at Link. He’d turned his head the other way. “Don’t say you’re sorry. It’s not something you apologize for. Just leave me alone. I’m gonna be fine.”

Link inched closer until he was almost touching Rhett. He wanted to so badly. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and pull him against his chest. Tell him that everything was going to be alright. Would Rhett let him?

“C’mere,” he whispered.

“Don’t,” Rhett muttered again. His voice was shaky and wet.

“Rhett, come here,” Link said again loudly. His arms were open and he waited. Rhett shook his head.

“I can’t,” came the mumbled answer.

“Let me make it better,” Link coaxed him. His fingers brushed against Rhett’s shoulder and he whispered, “Bo?”

Rhett flung himself against Link. He grabbed Link’s shirt, bunching up the fabric in his fists and pressed his face against Link’s chest. The sudden movement took Link by surprise and they fell backwards on the couch. Link lifted his legs on it and Rhett pushed them forward until they were both stretched out, Rhett half on top of Link. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett and held onto him tight while he cried on his shirt.

“You can’t, you can’t make it better. You can’t change how you feel. And I can’t stop loving you,” Rhett was whimpering against Link. Link’s hand caressed Rhett’s back slowly. He bent down and kissed the top of his hair.

“You don’t have to. I love you too.”

He felt Rhett’s hands tightening their grip.

“Don’t say that. Please. Don’t make this worse.”

“No, this is me making it better. Hopefully. I love you. You’re my guy. You’re the one that I think about when I make big life decisions. Where am I going to school? I’ll go where Rhett wants us to go. What am I gonna do when I grow up? Whatever Rhett wants us to do. But you’re also the one I think about when I make small, everyday decisions. When I choose what to eat, I always know if you’d like it. When I put on a shirt, I immediately remember if you’ve ever made a comment about it. You’re the one that I think about when I’m sad or happy or annoyed or whatever. Honestly, you’re all I think about. God knows I’ve been an idiot. I’ll give you that. A total asshat. A complete buffoon. But I love you. I’ve always loved you. I was just… I was afraid. I thought that loving you meant losing you eventually. So I said… That’s why I was apologizing. Not the fact that I don’t want to be with you, because I do. But the fact that I made you believe I didn’t.”

Link had more to say, a thousand things and more, but he was starting to panic. Rhett was silent, unmoving against his chest. Link swallowed and looked down. All he could see was the top of Rhett’s head. Link was suddenly certain he was too late. He’d messed up. His stupid mind had managed to fuck this up so badly that he’d lose Rhett now, right when he could’ve had all he ever dreamt about.

“Rhett?” he asked quietly. Rhett lifted his head slowly. He wasn’t looking at Link, not directly. His fists loosened their grip and he patted the wrinkles out of the fabric. Link watched in horror as Rhett got up and turned his back to him.

“You gotta go,” he said, voice even. Link drew a quick breath and scrambled up. His cheeks were suddenly wet. He had no idea when he’d started crying.

“Oh! I—I… Of course. I’m sorry. I didn’t… Fuck,” he whispered the curse and took a shaky step towards the hallway. He felt faint again. _How did this happen? How did I manage to mess everything up so royally?!_

“Good night, Rhett. I—“ Link muttered, stopping mid-sentence because honestly, there was nothing left to say. He walked out of the room and towards the front door. He was feeling slightly unreal like something else was moving his body and his mind was elsewhere. 

_I lost him._

Link’s hand was on the door handle when he heard Rhett’s steps behind him. A hand grabbed him and turned him around. He was pushed against the door. The question had no time to leave his lips before they were otherwise occupied. 

Rhett’s beard scratched against Link’s skin. Link leaned into it, savored the sensation, imprinted it into his memory, should this be the only time he'd get to experience it. Rhett’s mouth was warm, inviting and strangely familiar. It felt like they’d been doing this for decades—as they should've. They quickly fell into a rhythm of give and take, moving against each other in turns. Rhett tasted salty, from either his tears or from Link's own, but also like Link had imagined he would. Rhett tasted of home, earthy and woodsy and real—solid and safe. Link sunk into him; made himself small and let Rhett carry him through their first kiss.

When they parted to catch a breath, foreheads and noses still pressed together, Link breathed out the question Rhett had stolen from his lips.

“What’s happening?”

Rhett chuckled low and breathless.

“Just needed to make you sweat for a moment. Payback is a bitch, ain’t it?”

Link punched him half-heartedly, the exhilarating sense of relief flooding through his body, and laughed.

“Asshole.”

“Idiot.”

“I am.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.”

And then they were kissing again.


	8. Not Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a while but it seems that I'm back at it again. ^^ It's a short-ish chapter but it's something.

Rhett had Link pressed against the wall of his foyer. He was mouthing along Link’s jawline as his hands roamed all over Link’s body. Link’s head was resting against the wall. His eyes were closed. He felt like Rhett’s touch was everywhere at once; on his shoulders, squeezing his biceps, raking through his hair, caressing his sides, brushing his perked up nipples through his shirt. Everywhere, except where Link most desperately wanted it. He was achingly hard, tilting his hips, seeking purchase from Rhett’s thigh. Link's head was spinning.

_Rhett is kissing me. Rhett is touching me._

Even in his imagination it had never felt this good. He heard a low, strangled moan and it took him a moment to realize it had come from him. He blushed. Rhett chuckled against his neck and bit down hard enough to make Link yelp. His eyes flew open. Rhett had lifted his head and was looking down at Link in the dim lighting.

“Always figured you’d like it rough,” Rhett muttered, brushing the spot he’d bitten on with his fingertips, making Link writhe against him. “Was I right?”

“Yeah, a little bit, I guess,” Link breathed, his blush deepening. Of course, Rhett would know. He knew Link’s soul. Why wouldn’t he know his kinks as well?

Rhett’s hand was slipping down Link’s chest, continuing down his stomach and suddenly, it was all Link could concentrate on. The warm pressure of Rhett’s hand reached Link’s pants. Link’s body tensed; his breathing stilled. Rhett was staring at him, eyes dark and intense, breathing shallow and rough. Link’s mouth fell open and a sound he’d definitely never made before broke out of him as Rhett’s hand palmed his erection through the stretched denim.

“Fffffuck,” Link moaned and his eyes fluttered closed again. He was glad of the support the wall provided; if he’d been standing unassisted he would’ve surely gone down. Rhett increased the delicious pressure on his clothed cock by stepping closer. Link felt his warm breath against his ear.

“Language, Neal. Tsk tsk.”

“Rhett, please…”

“Please what?” Rhett asked laughter in his voice. He was infuriatingly unfazed by their closeness and Link wanted to grab him and shake him. _Do you not realize what is happening?! Aren’t you going insane over this?! Aren’t you too losing your mind?! Your hand is on my dick!_

“Can we—? I wanna—“ Link muttered and gasped for air. Rhett was sucking obscenely on his earlobe and rubbing up and down his cock. Link felt a patch of wetness on his underwear. Rhett hummed against his skin.

“No, we can’t,” he said with a deep sigh and stepped back. Link’s eyes fluttered open. Rhett looked as flustered as Link felt; his hair was a mess and his chest rose and fell in quick succession.

“No?” Link asked. That’s all he managed to get out in his confusion. 

_Is he backing down? Doesn’t he want this after all?_ Dread crept into Link’s mind. Rhett took another step back like putting physical distance between them would clear his head. Link felt like following him, touching him again, drawing him in.

“Not tonight, no. Go home, Link,” Rhett said quietly shaking his head. He was touching his own lips. Brushing them with his fingertips like he could still feel Link on them. 

_Not tonight._ Link felt his chest filling with an air of relief. Not tonight meant ‘yes, some other night’. It meant Rhett wanted him. It meant Rhett could be persuaded.

“We’re not gonna rush this,” Rhett continued. He’d backed up all the way against the opposite wall. The few feet between them felt like miles and Link marveled the pull he felt in his chest. Had it always been there? This need to be close to Rhett? Maybe it had. Everyone always joked they didn't have any concept of personal space. Maybe it had been _this_ all along.

“We’re not gonna rush this? Are you serious?” Link finally found his voice again. “We’ve waited for decades!”

Rhett shrugged. “Yeah, what’s a few more days then?”

_Days? I want him now. I need him now._

“Rhett,” Link said voice low and hopefully inviting. He closed the artificial distance between them and pressed his hands on Rhett’s chest. “Why would we have to wait? I want you. You seem to want me just as much. We’ve waited long enough.”

“That’s exactly why we have to wait a little bit longer.”

Link’s hands slipped lower and Rhett caught them right before they trailed below Rhett’s belt. Rhett lifted Link’s hand on his lips and kissed them tenderly. His eyes shined in the low light; still wet from tears shed earlier and dark from the want. _He’s gorgeous._

“This is not some sloppy one night stand. This is us. This is special. What we have is special. At least I think so?” Rhett’s voice rose at the end of his statement requesting a confirmation.

“Yes, I think so too,” Link whispered, feeling his chest puff up as Rhett’s words nestled inside it. _I love him. I've loved him for 35 years. That has to mean something. This has to be special._

“So, I think our first time should be special too,” Rhett said as he pushed Link gently away. His voice was steady and warm; final and determined. Link’s shoulders slumped. What could he say to that? Rhett had driven him into a corner.

“You want me to go home?”

“Yes.”

“And then what?”

“I’ll take you out. Dinner. A proper date. I’ll wine and dine you. Seduce you like you should be seduced.”

Link’s heart fluttered at the idea; he was glad of the dim lighting as it hid his flushing cheeks.

“Oh. Okay, I wouldn't mind that,” he said voice trembling a bit. A smile crept on Rhett’s lips. He stepped around Link, their bodies brushing against each other sending sparks all over Link's skin, and opened the front door.

“Good night,” Rhett said slowly with a smile that spoke volumes. Link let himself surrender to the pull. He walked up to him and grabbed his shirt collar. Rhett bent down led by the pull of Link’s hand. Link drew him close, their lips almost touching.

“A kiss goodnight?” he whispered – more like pleaded. Rhett hummed an affirmative and his hand settled on Link’s neck and closed the distance between them.

Link left Rhett’s house feeling simultaneously lightest and heaviest he ever had.


	9. What The Future Holds

Link stood shirtless and stared at his closet with mounting desperation. He changed his shirt three times already. Each one had felt like the perfect choice when he’d pulled it on, but it had ended up discarded on his bed.

What do you wear on a first date with your best friend of thirty-five years?

Link pulled out another shirt, stared at it for a beat and then hung it back up with a frustrated growl.

_Should’ve gone and bought something new…_

With a deep sigh, Link grabbed his phone and did what he always did when he needed help with something—even if it was as small as choosing a shirt. He asked Rhett.

_BlueEyes78: What should I wear?_

The phone made a little ping almost instantly.

_PaddleBoardMe: Anything you want._

Link groaned and sat on the edge of the bed.

_BlueEyes78: At least tell me where we’re going!_

_PaddleBoardMe: Nope. :)_

_BlueEyes78: Pleeeeease. What if I dress inappropriately?_

_PaddleBoardMe: I doubt it. What are you wearing now?_

Link’s lips quirked into a grin. He leaned back onto the bed, snapped a pic of himself and sent it to Rhett. It took him a minute to reply.

_PaddleBoardMe: Maybe I should just come over…_

_BlueEyes78: Yes!_

_PaddleBoardMe: Just teasing. This date is happening._

_PaddleBoardMe: You look so freaking hot though._

Link felt his cheeks flush warm and his dick stir in his pants. He palmed himself absentmindedly and wrote another message.

_BlueEyes78: I still need to wear something._

_PaddleBoardMe: Can’t go wrong with a plain white tee._

_PaddleBoardMe: Besides, you look sexy in everything you own._

The butterflies in Link’s belly went wild and he slumped on the bed with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

The last few days had been _good_.

They’d gone to work early on Tuesday and Stevie had barged into their office soon after they’d settled down. Her worried scowl had quickly turned into a wide smile when she saw them sitting side by side on the couch with Rhett’s arm casually slung over Link’s shoulder.

“So? It’s official then?” she’d asked.

They’d glanced at each other and blushed.

“Um… yeah…” Link had started, trying to calm down his wildly beating heart.

“…but it’s not like we’re about to make a public announcement or something,” Rhett had continued and squeezed Link’s shoulder. Stevie had agreed that that was probably for the best.

And then everything had gone back to normal. Except not really.

The way Rhett treated Link hadn’t changed. Rhett still talked to him like before, teased him like before, argued with him like before. But the way he looked at Link now made him feel dizzy and heated. It was like a mask had been lifted; Rhett looked at Link like he was a dessert he’d never had and desperately wanted a bite of. And Link was sure he was doing the same.

There were new things too. Touches that might have happened before but felt _oh, so different_ now. Soft touches—almost inconsequential. A hand on Link’s lower back. Arm slung around his shoulder. A finger threaded through his belt loop. A tender brush of an errant hair off of his face. A squeeze of his knee under the GMM desk.

Link had never spent this many work hours with his dick straining against his jeans.

At nights, they texted. They kept talking on the app. For some reason, it had stuck. Link hadn’t said it specifically, but for him, it felt easier. He was sure that when time went on, they’d move back to normal texts, but for now, as they were hovering between something new and old—a transition period of sorts—it felt fitting.

Link’s phone pinged.

_PaddleBoardMe: I’ll be there in five._

Link got up from the bed, pulled on a white tee and grabbed his jeans jacket. The last look in the mirror showed his eyes glimmering with excitement and a lip nervously tucked between worrying teeth.

_I’m about to go on a date with Rhett McLaughlin._

\---

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Link cried out when Rhett pulled into his driveway and jumped out of the old banged-up pick-up truck. Rhett was beaming and slapped the hood of the car appreciatively.

“Isn’t she a beaut?”

“She certainly is,” Link said with an incredulous giggle and jogged to the car. “Is it really…?”

“1987 Nissan pick-up truck. Yup!” Rhett said spreading his hands wide to showcase the car.

Link touched the stained red hood almost reverently and whistled.

“It looks exactly like mine did. Where— _How_ did you find this?”

“Craigslist. The dude is trying to sell it. I talked him into renting it for a day. I paid way too much, but… Isn’t it great?”

Link was walking around the car that matched almost exactly with the one he’d gotten when he got his license and driven for years after.

“This is crazy…” he muttered, his fingers brushing the sides of it as he walked. He rounded the car until he came to the driver’s side door. Rhett was standing there, hand on the roof of the car, smile wider than it had been moments before – if that was even possible.

“Wanna go for a drive?” Rhett asked, dangling the keys in front of Link’s face. Link took them but didn’t open the door. Instead, he stepped up to Rhett and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Rhett obeyed the insistent yank with a chuckle and leaned down to accept a kiss that quickly turned heated.

Soon Link was pressed between the warm body of the car and the even warmer body of Rhett. Link’s hands were on Rhett’s back, under his shirt, pulling them closer together even though they were already flush against each other. Rhett’s hand was behind Link’s head, fingers first threaded into his hair, then slowly stroking the soft dip of his neck. Link moaned into his mouth and his hands dipped lower, grabbed Rhett’s ass through his jeans and squeezed. Their lips parted and Rhett drew a sharp breath before stepping back and gently pulling Link’s hands off of him.

“Come on. The night’s still young. We have time for that later,” Rhett said, sounding as breathless as Link felt.

They drove away from the city. It felt aimless to Link; once in a while, Rhett said, ‘why don’t you turn right here’ or ‘how about a left turn now’. The radio was set on a country station and they’d rolled the windows down. They sang along to the songs, belted the choruses at the top of their lungs and laughed when the other one forgot the words. Link’s heart was bursting from joy.

It was almost like a ripple in time, like they’d been transported back to their late high school/early college years. The roar of the truck was almost painfully familiar, and Link could swear it even smelled the same as his had all those decades ago. Link felt a pang of youthful exhilaration; that strange mix of feeling immortal coupled with a simultaneous fear and excitement of the future ahead, and the heart-wrenching need to _feel_ every second of every day to the fullest.

They turned into a little dirt road. Link had never been here, but he had an inkling that maybe Rhett knew where they were headed after all.

With Rhett coaxing him on, Link gunned it and soon it felt like the truck was flying, and the singer crooning on the radio was drowned out by the rumble of the road and the tiny pings of stones hitting the bottom of the truck. Rhett’s hand grabbed Link’s thigh and he howled with laughter as Link sped through the tree-lined road. Link’s gaze jumped from the road to him, and all he could think was that he never wanted to go a day without seeing Rhett like this.

The road ended abruptly, and Link stepped on the brakes, making them skid to a neck-whipping stop. Rhett’s hand left Link’s thigh and braced against the dashboard. Link’s heart was racing, and he couldn’t stop the exhilarated laughter that burst out of him as the dust around them started to settle. 

The road had ended to a little quarry lake. Link turned to look at Rhett who was looking at him with soft eyes and an even softer smile.

“Did you bring us here on purpose?” Link asked.

“Yeah. Couldn’t find any rivers close by,” Rhett said with a smirk. “I hope you’re not too disappointed that we’re not going to a fancy restaurant after all.”

Link wasn’t. Honestly, he’d been a bit worried. The thought of sitting opposite Rhett in a dimly lit restaurant, eating something fancy that he didn’t care for, drinking wine that was way too expensive for its taste had felt awkward and unnatural. Link had been afraid that he wouldn’t have been able to think of anything to say or—maybe even worse—that he’d wouldn’t have been able to shut up and would have said something stupid that embarrassed Rhett.

So, _this_ , just the two of them in the middle of nowhere, was perfect.

They turned the car around and backed it up as close to the water’s edge as they could. Then they hopped out and climbed on the truck bed. Rhett had come prepared; there were a few blankets that they laid down for comfort and a cooler and a picnic basket filled with all of Link’s favorite treats. Link took out a pair of wrapped sandwiches—PB & J’s—and opened a fizzy drink. Rhett followed suit and they sat side by side on the edge of the truck bed to eat.

“There’s wine too. You know, since I promised to wine and dine you. But I think we might want to save that until we get back,” Rhett mumbled, mouth already filled with food, nudging towards the basket. 

“How sensible of you,” Link said, trying to quell the tremor in his voice. Rhett's words echoed in his mind.

_When we get back... Is it happening tonight? Do I finally get to take him to my bed?_

The sun was setting, and the surface of the water glimmered with pink and yellowy-orange reflections of the sunset. The lake was almost a perfect circle and it looked like someone had cut a part of the sky and hidden it at the bottom of the quarry for safekeeping. 

There was something magical about the place and it took Link awhile to realize what it was. It was quiet. They weren’t that far from the hustle and bustle of the city, but the constant noises he’d grown so used to hearing didn’t reach the bottom of the quarry. He could hear birds chirping and leaves rustling in the wind. Link closed his eyes and listened. Somehow, Rhett had managed to transport them to a place that felt like the world of their youth.

They talked as they ate, light topics of movies, books, and office gossip. Slowly the conversation shifted to the truck and the memories they had of its twin.

“It was crazy. The sparks. Good, God! It was a miracle no one got hurt,” Rhett said with a giggle, wiping away a tear of mirth after they’d enthusiastically recounted the story of the flying loft in the interstate.

“Yeah! Wow,” Link said empathically. “That might be the most memorable thing that ever happened in that truck…”

“Not for me,” Rhett said and the change in his tone made Link’s heart miss a beat. He turned to look at Rhett. There was a palpable shift in the mood. Rhett’s features had turned serious, contemplative. He looked over the lake, but it seemed like he was seeing something else.

“What do you mean?” Link asked carefully.

“I—Link,” Rhett stammered and shifted closer to Link. His hands were laying in his lap, palms up like he was pleading—for what, Link wasn’t sure. He reached for Rhett’s hand and Rhett took the offered hand with a shy smile, intertwining their fingers carefully before continuing.

“I fell in love with you in that truck,” Rhett said, his voice barely a whisper. Link’s heart reacted before his mind did. He felt it pounding against his ribcage and swallowed down the lump in his throat.

“I thought you said you realized you were bi just a few years ago?” The question came out as more of an accusation and Link squeezed Rhett’s hand, hoping to convey that he hadn’t meant it like that.

“Yeah. That’s true. It took me that long to realize you weren’t the only man I could want.”

Link’s breath caught and his stomach clenched.

Rhett was looking at him—Link could see it from the corner of his eye—searching for his eyes and when Link let himself be found, Rhett’s lips tugged into a lopsided smile that seemed more like an apology.

“I’m sorry. I know all of this is still so new to you. But for me… It’s been— Let’s just say that if that seventeen-year-old boy knew we were here now, he’d probably lose his mind.”

“Because it took us so long?” Link whispered, unable to exorcise the hurt from his heart; the hurt he felt for that young Rhett in love with his best friend, the hurt for that young version of himself who had been oblivious and the hurt for all the years that they’d lost.

“No. Oh, no,” Rhett said with laughter. ”Because we’re here at _all_. Because you’ve kissed me. Because you’ve said you love me—are _in love_ with me. He would have never… _I_ never thought this would happen. And I was content with that. I was happy to have you as my partner in crime, my best friend, the co-creator in my life. But to say that I didn’t want more would be a lie.”

“I’m sorry, Rhett. I didn’t…” Link started but was interrupted by a soft press of lips against his. He melted into the kiss, into the feeling of Rhett’s warm breath in his mouth.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Rhett said after they parted. “I just wanted you to know.”

Link’s hand found its way to the nape of Rhett’s neck and pulled him into another deep kiss that Rhett broke too soon for Link’s liking.

“I wanted to do this: the truck, the picnic, the water… Because I wanted you to remember who we were back then, and for you to realize that even though our lives have changed, and we’ve changed, in some ways we’re still those boys belting Merle on dirt roads and sitting side by side on the river bank. We have all this history. And now we have this new thing, something that’s exciting and unfamiliar. And I know how you deal with the unknowable.”

Link tried to interrupt him to defend himself—even though Rhett was right—but Rhett just scowled at him with a hint of a smile and continued. 

“I can’t tell you that I know what’s gonna happen between us. I can’t promise you that everything’s gonna fall into place perfectly. I can’t promise you that there won’t be tough times. I can’t even promise you forever. But I brought you here to assure you that even though the future may seem scary and uncharted, one thing is always going to be constant. I will _always_ love you.”

Rhett drew a deep breath and lifted their intertwined hands to his lips to kiss the back of Link’s hand. His eyes glistened with tears that had yet to flow. Link’s chest was caving in and expanding out all at the same time and he felt like yelling to release at least a fraction of the feelings rampaging inside his mind. Instead, he tugged their hands to his lips and kissed Rhett’s hand as he had kissed his.

“I will always love you too,” Link whispered, voice cracking with the weight of his emotions. 

They turned to look at the water that had turned into a mix of deep reds and purples. Rhett’s head fell onto Link’s shoulder and Link leaned his own against it.

They sat like that for a good long while; until the water had grown deep blue. Finally, Link shifted, prompting Rhett to move his head.

“So,” Link said leaning back on the blanket and motioning Rhett to follow. “What else did you want to do in that truck of mine?”

Rhett looked at him with a small smirk. Link bit his and watched Rhett move over him. Rhett positioned himself slowly, planting his hands on both sides of Link’s head and lowering his body on top of Link’s, slotting their hips together. He leaned down and Link lifted his head to receive a kiss, but Rhett dodged it and pressed his lips against the shell of Link’s ear.

The Californian evening air was warm, but it was no match for the heat that pooled into Link’s belly when Rhett told him what he wanted Link to do to him on that truck bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta and Tumblr wifey, Mick. <3<3<3


	10. A Match Made in Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last proper chapter. There will be a short epilogue posted tomorrow. 
> 
> It took me a while to get this written. I hope I did them justice in the end. <3

_Rhett is in my bed._

Link had gone downstairs to get a corkscrew and when he stepped back into the bedroom, he froze. Rhett was lounging on top of the covers, wine bottle propped between the pillows next to him, face tilted down towards his phone. There was nothing sexual about the scene laid out in front of Link. They were both clothed, and the drive back had calmed their quickened breaths and erased the blush from their cheeks.

Nothing substantial had happened at the quarry. They made out for a good long while, but neither of them wanted their first time together to be on a truck bed—they weren’t teenagers anymore, and even nostalgia had its limits. So, they’d driven back to Link’s place.

Now though, Rhett was in Link’s bed and Link was about to panic. What was he supposed to do now? He had no idea how all of this worked. He had no idea what Rhett wanted. _He said he’s been with other guys._ The thought twisted Link’s stomach and painted dark edges on his good mood. Rhett probably had preferences. He wanted something specific, and he expected Link to provide that. Link’s throat seemed to be slowly closing. _I might fuck this up. He’s gonna be disappointed. He’s gonna…_

“Hey,” Rhett said, interrupting Link’s spiraling thoughts. Link jerked and coughed, forcing his lips into a tight smile.

“Found it,” he announced, voice cracking slightly and waved the bottle opener in his hand.

Rhett slipped his phone back into his pocket and patted the bed next to him. “C’mere.”

Heart thumping wildly, Link climbed onto the bed and grabbed the wine bottle. His hands were shaking, and the corkscrew kept slipping off the cork. Rhett regarded him quietly for a moment before touching his hand lightly.

“We could save it for later?”

Link swallowed and stared at the bottle.

“Later…?” he croaked.

Rhett took the bottle and the opener and set them on Link’s nightstand. He pulled Link gently down next to him. Link’s head settled on Rhett’s chest.

“You do know we don’t have to do anything tonight?” Rhett asked quietly. Link felt a mix of annoyance and gratitude towards Rhett’s ability to read his mind. He didn’t want Rhett to know he was nervous, but then again, wasn’t it easier that he knew?

Rhett’s hand moved softly against Link’s back, fingers tracing his spine and the curves of his waist. Link shivered under the light touch and let out a non-committal whimper.

“Don’t get me wrong. I want you,” Rhett told him, and his lips ghosted the top of Link’s head. “You have no idea how _much_ I want to…” 

“But?” Link said the unspoken word aloud and turned his face up to look at Rhett.

“I’ve already waited a long time. If you’re not ready, I can wait a bit more. I’m fine with just sleeping next to you tonight.”

Link propped himself up on his elbow and inched up until he was eye to eye with Rhett. He noticed he was worrying his lip only after Rhett’s eyes flitted to it and concern flashed over his face.

“What are you thinking?” Rhett asked.

“How many guys have you been with?” Link heard himself asking. Rhett’s face fell, and Link felt like kicking himself. “I mean—“

“Does it matter?” Rhett asked with a sigh.

“No. Not really. I just—” Link searched for the right words. He cupped Rhett’s bearded cheek and brushed his thumb across Rhett’s bottom lip. “I want to make you feel good. I want to— _Shit_ , Rhett. I want to blow your freaking mind, and I’m afraid I won’t measure up.”

A soft smile spread on Rhett’s face and he gave Link’s wandering thumb a quick peck.

“Baby…” Rhett started, paused, and shifted until their bodies were flush against each other. “With the other guys, it was like—scratching an itch. Something I needed to get over with. With you...” Rhett’s lips pressed against Link’s and pulled him into a deep kiss.

They parted, breathless and gasping for air, and Rhett continued. “With you, even doing that is making me so hard I think I’m gonna faint. Anything you choose to do is gonna be the best thing that's ever happened to me.”

Link swallowed.

“Are you really that hard for me right now?” he asked curiously and, without waiting for an answer, slipped his hand between their bodies and palmed Rhett’s crotch experimentally. His jeans were bulging, and as Link’s palm ran over the protrusion, Rhett’s head fell back, and his breath came out in a hiss of pleasure. Link stared at him, marveling at the effect his touch had on him.

“I wanna fuck you.” Link hoped that saying the words aloud would give him the courage he needed. 

“God, Link. Please. I want that. More than anything,” Rhett moaned as Link's hand kept rubbing along Rhett’s length.

For a while, it was easy—almost like they’d done this before. Shirts were pulled away, buttons popped open, and pants yanked down. There was an air of rushed excitement around them. They giggled and whispered little praises to each other.

“Love the way your waist curves right here.”

“Can’t get enough of your thick thighs. Oh, fuck, can’t wait for your legs to be wrapped around me.”

“Your arms are killing me. And your shoulders… How are you this fit?”

“The way your hip bones jut out here… God, I just wanna bite them.”

“Do it then. Bite ‘em… Ouch! Not so hard, you maniac,” Rhett said, giggling loudly and squirming under Link’s sharp teeth. Link glanced up and licked the spot he’d sank his teeth into.

“I thought you liked a little pain with your pleasure,” he teased.

“That’s you, remember?” Rhett murmured with a lopsided grin. Link moved his hands to Rhett’s shoulders and then dragged his nails down his chest and stomach—not too hard, but with enough pressure to make Rhett writhe under the sensation. 

“Oh, not even a little?” Link coaxed and moved down to bite gently on Rhett’s thigh, right next to his straining erection. Rhett shivered and gasped, and Link was sure Rhett’s cock jumped with excitement.

“Okay, maybe a little,” Rhett admitted, and his fingers tangled into Link’s hair. Link smiled, pleased with himself, and then turned his attention to Rhett’s boxer briefs and what hid beneath. He tugged on the waistband a little, revealing a patch of brown curly hair.

“Can I?” he asked, looking up at Rhett, who was already nodding. Link pulled his underwear down—Rhett lifted his butt to help Link slide the garment all the way off—and threw them on the floor. Rhett propped himself on his elbows and watched Link get acquainted with him.

Link had thought that this would be the easy part. After all, he had a dick. He knew what it felt like when someone gave him head—what felt good and what didn’t. But actually doing it wasn’t as straightforward as he’d thought.

Rhett was thick and mouth-wateringly gorgeous, and without thinking about it too much, Link took him into his mouth and dove deep. Link had a big mouth, everyone knew that, but Rhett still filled him up completely, and for a beat, Link panicked and sputtered, suddenly afraid of choking on Rhett’s cock.

“Oh, gosh, baby. Calm down. You don’t have to start with deepthroating,” Rhett said with a compassionate pet to Link’s head. “Take it slow.”

Link pulled back, blushing fiercely, feeling like all of his fears of not being good enough for Rhett were about to be realized. Rhett cupped his cheek. His thumb pulled down Link’s bottom lip, and Link slipped out his tongue to tease the tip of Rhett’s finger. Rhett made a small, breathless moan before swallowing audibly.

“You have these pretty, plump lips. Put them to work. And that tongue of yours… _Fuck._ I know you can work that thing like a pro. Show me, baby.”

Link sucked Rhett’s thumb into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it slowly, drawing another breathy groan out of Rhett. He released the finger with a wet pop and concentrated back on Rhett’s dick. 

This time it seemed to go better. He worked slowly, kissing and licking along the length of him, dipping the head of his dick into his mouth once in a while for a few shallow bobs, and worked the shaft with his hand as he sucked. Rhett’s arms gave out and he fell back on the bed.

“Just like that. _Good God_. Baby, oh!” Rhett gasped and squirmed under Link’s care. 

The more vocal Rhett got, the more excited and experimental it made Link. Small rivulets of spit ran down Rhett’s cock, dripping down between his legs. Link pressed Rhett’s cock firmly against his stomach and followed the glistening paths with his tongue until he was lapping at Rhett’s balls. All the while, his thumb rubbed slowly up and down Rhett’s shaft, teasing drip after drip of pre-cum onto Rhett’s trembling stomach. All Link heard from above were small whimpers.

Rhett’s hand crept back into Link’s hair, and his fingernails gently raked Link’s scalp. Tingles ran down Link’s neck and back, and he pressed his face against Rhett’s crotch, moaning heated breaths onto the base of his cock before sucking his way up Rhett’s length and sinking him back into his mouth.

Link moved slower this time. Now that he knew what to expect—what it felt like to feast on Rhett’s hot, throbbing cock—it started to feel really fucking amazing. It wasn’t just that he was making Rhett feel good—although that was wonderful too and would have been more than enough for Link to continue—but having Rhett inside his mouth actually gave Link pleasure he hadn’t expected to feel. He silently apologized to all the women in porn he’d scoffed at before who were, in his mind, fake-moaning as they gave head. Now it was Link making those little moans and pleased hums around Rhett’s spit-slicked cock. 

Spurred on by their shared pleasure, Link kept working Rhett deeper into his mouth with every pass. 

Rhett’s back arched off the bed, and his fingers curled into a fist, pulling Link’s hair hard enough to make him groan. Link had been hard already—uncomfortably restricted by his underwear—but the tug of hair made his cock throb from arousal and leak inside his boxer briefs. Link adjusted himself, but it only seemed to excite him more.

“I want you so fucking much,” Link mumbled, breathless and aching for more, before sinking down again, sucking in his cheeks, hoping to intensify Rhett’s pleasure. Rhett groaned and bit his knuckles, ragged whiny breaths puffing out off the corners of his mouth. 

“ _Link_!” Rhett cried out as the head of his cock pressed against Link’s throat, and Link swallowed around it with a lewd gargle. “Ah! You gotta… Mh. Oh, fuck. Baby. You gotta-- Fuck-fuck-fuck, _baby, please, stop_!” 

Link’s head whipped up, and Rhett’s dripping wet cock dropped against his belly with a wet slap.

“What? What did I do?” Link rushed to ask. A lump was forming into his throat at the thought of hurting Rhett somehow. He climbed back up to Rhett’s side, gathering him into his arms. Rhett was breathing fast and shallow. His eyes were blown black, and his hair fell on the pillow in a halo of wild curls. Link pulled Rhett against his chest, making him sigh and slot their mouths together. The kiss was long and fervent and when they finally parted, Rhett pressed their foreheads together.

“You did nothing wrong. It was the opposite. I don’t wanna come yet. That dang mouth of yours was about to make me bust.”

A smile spread on Link’s face as relief flushed through him. He tugged Rhett closer by his bare ass and nuzzled his neck.

“Are you saying I’m _too_ good at giving head?” he asked teasingly, feeling strangely proud, and pressed a trail of kisses along Rhett’s shoulder. 

“I’m saying you’re gonna be the death of me. Gracious,” Rhett huffed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Do you need to take a break?” Link asked. He moved down, his kisses now leaving ghostly wet marks all over Rhett’s chest. He stopped to suck a nipple into his mouth and tease it with his tongue—just to test what kind of reaction he’d get. Rhett giggled and squirmed and pulled Link back up for more kisses. _Not into nipple play._ Link added that to the growing list of Rhett’s bedroom likes and dislikes.

“No,” Rhett answered. “No breaks. Instead...”

Suddenly, Link was being manhandled onto his back. He yelped and giggled, but his laughter died down quickly when he saw Rhett on his hands and knees, looming above him. The look on his face was positively ravenous, and the twist in Link’s stomach could have easily been either from arousal or fear—possibly a little bit of both.

“Instead,” Rhett repeated and ducked down to press a sweet little kiss on Link’s lips before continuing. “It’s my turn.” His voice was low and velvety and sent shivers running down Link’s sides. His cock strained against the thin fabric separating them. 

Rhett didn’t tease. He had a goal in mind, and nothing could stop him from getting to it. Link’s briefs were ripped away by a harsh pull that made him gasp a quiet “ _oh gosh_ ”. Link propped himself on his elbows and looked in awe as Rhett lowered himself between his trembling thighs. Rhett grabbed Link’s leg and lifted it over his own shoulder, nose already nuzzling at the base of Link’s cock. His gaze moved from Link’s hardness to his watchful eyes.

“I’ve been wanting this for so long. Dreaming about this. Fucked my fist to the thought of doing exactly _this_ to you,” Rhett murmured, eyes glistening with equal amounts of emotion and want. Rhett’s words made Link’s dick convulse and pump out a dripping bead of pre-cum. Link took a stuttering breath and reached for Rhett’s hair. He ran his fingers through the golden curls and gently guided Rhett’s mouth to his cock. Rhett’s lips parted, and his tongue slipped out to wet them before he pressed a sloppy kiss on the head of Link’s cock.

“Show me. Show me what you’ve been fantasizing about,” Link whispered, bracing himself for what was to come. All he saw was a flash of a mischievous smile before Rhett dove for him.

Rhett’s mouth enveloped Link, making him sink back onto the bed. Everything around him went soft and fuzzy. He was sure even the lights dimmed a bit. Link lost himself in the pleasure—the softness of Rhett’s lips, the wet heat of his mouth, the tickling roughness of his beard, his hands touching Link all over. But what got to him most was the firmness of his touch. Link couldn’t wrap his mind around it. How was he so sure in his movements? How did he know exactly what to do to drag almost embarrassing moans and whines out of Link’s lips? And what the hell was that thing that he did with his tongue that almost made Link heave out a sob and come on the spot?

When Rhett finally released Link’s cock and crawled to the head of the bed, he had a pleased smirk on his face. Link was trying to catch his breath and, between gasps, was unabashedly pleading Rhett not to stop, to suck him off, to make him come with his gorgeous mouth. Rhett just shook his head and wiped off the tears staining Link’s cheeks. Link hadn’t even realized he’d been crying.

“No, babe. There’ll be other nights for that,” Rhett said before kissing him softly as he rubbed Link’s cheek with a gentle thumb. Link clung to him, desperately rutting his drenched and aching cock against Rhett’s thigh.

“Please, Rhett, _please_. I need to—” Link whined. Rhett let out a chuckle and turned away. 

“What’re you doing?” Link asked with a slight slur, still drunk on his interrupted pleasure. Suddenly, he was irrationally worried. _He can’t be leaving, right?!_

Link grabbed Rhett’s arm and pulled. “Come back he—”

Rhett rolled back to Link and kissed him silent. Something small and crinkly was pressed onto Link’s palm. Slightly confused, he lifted his hand to inspect it. _Lube._

“Oh.”

“Wanna make me ready for you, or should I do it?” Rhett murmured into Link’s ear before sucking his earlobe into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. 

“I don’t... I’m not sure what to—” Link mumbled, cheeks flushed red. Rhett lifted his head, and their eyes met. He looked at Link with such softness that Link’s chest ached.

“I can show you.” Rhett made the offer easily as if it were the simplest thing in the world. As if ‘ _let me show you how to fuck me_ ’ wasn’t the sexiest concept ever. Link swallowed hard and nodded, handing the lube back to Rhett. But instead of opening it, Rhett took Link’s hand and slipped his middle and index finger between his lips. Link’s mouth fell open, and a low ‘ _fuck_ ’ tumbled out of him as Rhett’s tongue swirled around his digits, wetting them thoroughly.

“Can’t wait to feel you, baby,” Rhett murmured into Link’s ear. They both shuffled on the bed, moving closer together, legs bumping against each other, making them giggle nervously. Rhett held onto Link’s hand gently as he guided it between his legs and pressed Link’s fingers against his soft skin right under his balls. 

Link was shaking, his stomach twisting into a knot of anxiety and anticipation. He’d come back from the brink of orgasm so fast it had given him whiplash. He wasn’t even fully hard anymore, his concentration having shifted from his own pleasure back to Rhett’s.

“And down.” Rhett’s voice was a buzzing in Link’s ear, a low whisper, constantly giving him directions and feedback. “I like to start like this, go up and down here. Mmh, with a little more pressure. Oh, _yes_. That’s perfect. You can start all the way here.” Rhett guided Link’s fingers back up, under his sack and dragged them down again, along the path that would lead to his entrance. And as he did, he made a noise, like barely swallowing down a moan, and suddenly, Link was rock-hard again.

_I can do this. I can make him feel so fucking good._

“Like this?” Link asked and repeated the motion while Rhett merely hung onto his hand. Another choked moan fell from his lips, and Link pressed closer to him, seeking pressure for his throbbing cock. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest and his hands refused to stop trembling.

“And then?” Link asked, waiting for further instructions. Rhett tightened his loose grip around Link’s hand and guided it down, rubbing the fingers around his hole in teasing circles.

“Tease a little. Like this. You can go up again if you wanna be cruel,” Rhett said with a smirk. Link chuckled and did just that, greedy for more broken gasps from his lover. Rhett didn’t disappoint; he squirmed under Link’s touch and let out a ragged moan.

“ _Ahh_! Okay, okay. Enough teasing, baby. Just dip in. Usually, I’d start with one finger, but you can go in with two. I’m so fucking ready for you.”

“How slow?” Link asked, pressing the tips of his fingers against Rhett’s hole. Rhett took control of his hand again and pressed his fingers in—much quicker than Link would have done. Link gasped at the heated tightness that enveloped his fingers. Rhett’s head fell back, and he hissed a breath before pressing Link’s fingers all the way in.

“ _Fuck, Rhett_...” Link groaned. He could barely breathe. To contrast that Rhett’s breathing was quick and shallow. Link scrambled to find his mouth with his own. They kissed. It was sloppy and needy, filled with soft moans and nibbles and licks. Link didn’t dare to move his hand until Rhett told him to.

“Turn your hand,” Rhett instructed, between kisses. Link did, feeling the sweeping softness of Rhett’s ass as his fingers twirled inside him. Someone let out a low whine--it could have been either of them. Link rutted against Rhett thigh, smearing pre-cum onto his skin. The thought that his dick would soon take the place of his fingers was overwhelming.

“Crook your fingers a bit.”

“Like this?”

“Mmhm, there you go. And now move just a little, like a… a rubbing motion.”

“Is this...? Is this good?”

“Oh, fuck, yeah. That’s— _ah!_ —very good.”

As Link slowly fucked Rhett with his fingers, Rhett’s other hand brought the lube packet to his mouth, and he ripped it open with his teeth. Link watched with rapt attention as Rhett drew his fingers entirely out, poured some lube on himself and all over Link’s fingers and then nudged Link’s hand to move.

“Now fuck me,” Rhett muttered, rolling his hips to rub Link’s fingers against the cleft of his ass. “Harder.”

Link pressed his mouth against Rhett’s neck and did as he was told. Rhett’s hand fell away from his, and soon Rhett was grabbing the sheets with it, bunching the fabric into a tight fist as he took stuttering breaths in rhythm with Link’s thrusts.

“This okay? Is this what you wanted?” Link murmured into Rhett’s ear, nuzzling his nose behind it, nibbling at the soft skin underneath. Rhett’s body arched, and he let out a wrecked moan. That was answer enough for Link to keep going.

They got lost in it for a while. Link kept kissing Rhett’s shoulder and licking his way up Rhett’s neck so he could whisper dirty nothings into his ear.

“You’re so fucking tight, bo. Can’t wait to wreck your hole. I’m so hard for your tight little ass. Gonna make you come all over yourself. Can’t believe I get to have you like this.”

Rhett only whimpered in reply, dropping in a curse word or two when Link changed the angle from which his fingers burrowed into Rhett’s ass.

Just when Link was about to give in and beg Rhett for them to move on, Rhett was gasping for air, ripping Link’s hand away and climbing on top of him. Another packet of lube had appeared from somewhere, and Rhett ripped it open, flinging the clear liquid onto Link’s stomach. He was stroking the lube all over Link’s aching cock before Link could wrap his head around what was happening.

“Baby, you wanna—?” Link tried to ask, wanting to make sure this was how Rhett wanted it to happen.

“ _Need you_ ,” was all Rhett managed to choke out before he was lifting his ass, scooting forwards and guiding Link to his hole. Link’s hands flew to Rhett’s waist and he tried to prepare himself.

He wasn’t ready—not by a long shot.

Rhett lowered himself on Link’s cock slowly, his hands braced against Link’s heaving chest. He didn’t close his eyes. All the way down, he watched Link—watched Link’s mouth fall open to a moan as Rhett’s tight slicked-up heat enveloped him completely. Only after Rhett was fully seated did his eyes flutter closed and he let out a contented sigh.

Link gasped for air and flexed his thigh muscles in desperation. He was already close to busting. They were barely having sex, and Link was so afraid of coming that his fingers were digging into Rhett’s skin. Rhett felt heavenly and that alone would have been enough to bring Link this close to orgasm. But what really got to him was the look of satisfaction on Rhett’s face. He’d been dreaming about this for years. _Decades_. Link’s chest ached with the heft of it all. Their shared life, the years they’d lost because of his denial, the tremendous amount of love he felt for the man sitting on top of him.

_I want to give him the world. He deserves it._

“I love you,” Link whispered, easing his grip of Rhett’s waist, turning the touch onto a caress instead. Rhett’s eyes opened, and he smiled dreamily.

“I love you too.”

Rhett nudged his hips, and Link’s cock shifted inside him, making him groan and buck. Rhett’s lips quirked into a knowing smirk. He ducked down to kiss Link fiercely before whispering into his ear, “I’m gonna make you come so hard your ears are gonna ring.”

And then he did exactly that.

———

They’d been lying there for a while, tangled in the sheets and each other. Their breathing had calmed, and Rhett’s cum had dried all over the fine hairs on Link’s stomach and chest. He should’ve been feeling tired and gross, but he didn’t. He felt like floating. He felt alive and tingling and present. He couldn’t stop touching Rhett. His hands moved slowly, caressing Rhett’s chest and sliding down his arms, tickling his sides and diving into his beard. After he pulled Rhett into another kiss, he noticed Rhett had a worried look on his face.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Link asked quietly, hands wrapping around Rhett’s waist—wrapping around _his_ man.

“I’m sorry,” Rhett said after a pause. Link’s eyebrows shot up.

“What on Earth could you be sorry about?”

“I know you wanted to fuck me. Wanted to take me. I was greedy. I took that from you,” Rhett mumbled. He was carding his fingers through Link’s hair, his mouth quirked into a sad little smile. Link shook his head vehemently.

“Rhett, I’ve never been happier than I am right now. Everything about what happened just now was _perfect_.”

“Are you sure?” Rhett asked, looking right into his eyes, searching for the truth.

“One hundred percent.”

Relief morphed Rhett’s features, and his smile traveled up to his eyes making them shine. He scooted closer—as if that were possible—and spoke against Link’s lips. Link tried to catch them into a kiss but Rhett ducked away teasingly, making Link chase him.

”You know, the night’s still young,” he said with a low purr. “After we take a little breather, I could possibly be persuaded to get on my hands and knees for you...”

“Oh, could you? Would you do that for me, would you present me that pretty little ass of yours?”

“Mmhmm. All for you to ravage.”

“Good God, I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you.”

“Impossible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hug and a humble thank you to my beta extraordinaire Mick ([sassandpanache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache)) and a shoutout to [MythicalCatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCatie/pseuds/MythicalCatie) for nudging me forward when the gears of creativity were getting stuck.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help but bring it back to the app one last time. ;)

Link was holed up in his home office. It was late on a Friday, and although he didn’t have to be working into the night like this, he felt he had to get his unfinished business sorted before he could relax and enjoy the weekend. 

He finished another email and sent it off with a theatrical flourish. He’d been sitting at his desk for way too long and the tightness in his neck made him lift his arms above his head. He reached towards the ceiling, pulling his tense muscles onto a delicious stretch that dragged a pleasured moan out of him. He rolled his shoulders a couple of times before settling back to work, opening the next email. A few more and he could close the laptop and head to bed.

His phone chirped and lit up, casting a bluish glow on his face. Link looked at it and his stomach swooped.

_You have (1) new match(es)_

Link picked up the phone and clicked on the notification. His cheeks flushed red as he saw the name of his match.

A message bubble popped on his screen.

_Looking4aRide: Hey, daddy. You still up?_

Link glanced at the closed office door before writing his reply. There was a tell-tale fluttering in his belly when he sent the message.

_DaddyLongCock: Yeah, I’m up._

_Looking4aRide: I’m lonely. Wanna keep me company?_

_DaddyLongCock: Awww. Why are you lonely, baby?_

_Looking4aRide: My husband is not in bed with me. Boo!_

_DaddyLongCock: That’s not very nice of him._

_Looking4aRide: I know! I put the kids to bed and read for a while but now I’m bored and I’m all alone in this big comfy bed on a Friday night..._

_DaddyLongCock: Your husband is clearly an idiot. What are you doing there, all alone in your bed?_

_Looking4aRide: Can you keep a secret?_

Link shifted in his seat and groped himself with a firm hand. He knew where this was headed, and he was already hard, throbbing in his tight jeans. A glance at the door told him he was still alone. His hands trembled slightly as he wrote another message.

_DaddyLongCock: Of course, baby. Tell me._

_Looking4aRide: I can’t stop touching myself. I’m so fucking hard. Dripping all over myself._

_DaddyLongCock: I like the sound of that. Maybe I can help you._

_Looking4aRide: Would you? I really need to come. I’m aching for a nice big cock to ride._

_DaddyLongCock: I think mine would be perfect for you._

_Looking4aRide: Send me a pic._

Link scrambled to rip open his jeans and pull them down just enough to release his cock. He grabbed it at the base and stroked until a clear bead of pre-cum glistened at the tip. A quick snap and a few taps with his finger, and the pic was sent.

_DaddyLongCock: How’s that, baby? Good enough to ride?_

_Looking4aRide: Just what I was looking for. I’m thinking about straddling you. Thinking about how good your big dick feels when I sink onto it. You’re gonna stretch me so nicely._

_DaddyLongCock: Are you ready, baby? All spread out and wet for me?_

_Looking4aRide: I have two lubed fingers knuckle-deep in my ass. Come upstairs right now or I’m gonna cum without you._

_DaddyLongCock: Don’t you fucking dare. omw_


End file.
